In his service
by freakypoet33
Summary: From a time of twisted metal and glass, a girl fell well into the past, to wake a heart from icy slumber, his kills without number, any care held deep inside, until she matched him, pride to pride
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Welcome to my second published fanfic, I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I apologize ahead for any and all misspelled names or words cause my spelling sux! Also to any die hard Inuyasha fans, there will be some characters that you know and love acting ooc, but I hope you have fun any way and if not, oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru for which I have spent many pouty hours over!

Chapter 1ne: Servitude

Inuyasha slammed into the ground several yards away from where his brother stood, silver hair stirring in the slight breeze. "You will respect this Sesshomaru." He said, his voice deadly cold.

Kagome and Kikyo stood side by side, sighing over this latest display of brotherly affection. The fight that had killed Naraku was weeks over. Kagome was trapped permanently in the past, changed forever by the shikon no tama. Purifying it had a far bigger price than any of them could have guessed, especially for Kagome. Even so, looking at the happiness that her friends had found, she knew that that payment had been worth the cost to her.

By making that selfless wish, wishing the jewel destroyed, she had released Midoriko and the dark yokai she had fought for so long, setting them free from their torment and laying them to rest. The process, however had taken lifetimes and forever changed the priestess. She now had ability's that had never been hers, nor any priestesses before. They had belong to the occupants of the jewel. With these, she had completely restored Kikyo to life, giving her best friend his hearts greatest desire. She had felt that they both deserved the chance at a life untainted by the jewel or Naraku. She was not saddened by it, content to have him as her friend, the bond forged from years of fighting never broken, just changed. She just wanted to see them happy.

The women looked at each other, shaking their heads at the brother's stubbornness. Kagome stood between them. "This must stop. You are family." She said calmly, despite the tension on either side of her.

"Huh, not likely," Jaken said, "he had been most rude to my lord Sesshomaru and amends would have to be made." The little imp laughed, knowing the chances of that were nonexistent.

"Like hell." Inuyasha said, standing once more. Kikyo went to his side, hoping to control his mouth somewhat.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. His face gave nothing away, but she could feel the strike coming. After all he had been wounded it the one place he could not bear it, his pride. There was no way he was going to let this go easy. Inuyasha had been quite rude when he turned down his brothers offer to join his household for his father's bloods sake. The brothers had been grudgingly getting along until this point. She had to fix this somehow. "What amends must be made?"

"Traditionally, for such grievous offence," Jaken replied, "It is a worthy gift and a year of servitude."

Inuyasha opened his mouth in time for Kikyo to stick an apple into it. She was grateful she had been carrying a basket of them when the fight had broken out. The older priestess had complete faith that Kagome could defuse this problem if only her love could keep his mouth shut.

Kagome looked over at the two of them. She still felt bittersweet from time to time, but glad that the two most hurt by Naraku finely had each other. To set Kikyos soul free, they had joined lives, living through one another for a time. Thus they were now truly more like sisters and held an understanding of each other beyond the soul that they had once shared. She could not allow them to separate now, even for a year. Not that Inuyasha would do any such thing anyway. Decision made, she turned to Sesshomaru. "As his friend, would you accept them from me on his behalf?"

Jakens jaw dropped open, but no sound emerged. Sesshomaru was also surprised, she could see a slight widening of his eyes. She would have missed it had she not been watching so closely.

The priestess had just offered herself to him for a year of service. To say he was surprised would be fare, but slightly intrigued as to why she would do such a thing even for his brothers sake. Humans were always self-serving in his experience. A tug at his side brought his gaze down to the only one that he had any feeling for.

"Miss Kagome is coming with us?" she asked, smiling brightly, happiness rolling off her in waves. He would do much to keep her so.

Recovering, Jaken sneered. "What gift could she give worthy of my lord Sesshomaru?"

"May I approach you, Sesshomaru?" She asked, trying her best to fix this problem with no blood spilled.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The imp corrected her. Sesshomaru waited to see what she would do, his anger dimming somewhat, amusement taking its place. His brother's face now held a look of absolute horror. This may even be better than beating him to a bloody pulp.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Apparently, fate had decided that she needed a lesson in patience. "Fine then, lord Sesshomaru, may I approach you to offer a gift?" She could only think of one thing that he may find expectable.

"You may." He told her, curious as to what she would do. His brother looked more miserable by the second, arguing quietly with his mate.

Kagome nodded and walked to his side. As she drew near, he began to notice changes in her, not that he had ever paid that much attention to her before. She seemed older in spirit and body as if she had matured in the few weeks since he had last seen her. She was slightly taller and fuller in figure than she had been, but the most startling change was the wide band of violet that circled the blue iris in her eyes. It was the exact color of the purified jewel.

"In the manner of a gift, lord Sesshomaru, I offer the return of something lost to you." She touched his arm where the tesuiga had cut through it, pouring power into his flesh.

Sesshomaru felt a stinging pain, soon covered over with heat that moved over his arm. Within moments, his arm was restored to him. He flexed the deadly claws, feeling the poison gather under them, waiting to be put to use. It was fully healed as thought it had never been severed from him. "This Sesshomaru accepts this gift and your service for the period of one year in amends for the half-blood's rudeness." He said, thoughtfully studying his arm.

"Don't!" Inuyasha shouted, determined to stop her.

"Are you sure?" Kikyo asked worried for her sister and her mate.

"It is done." She told them calmly and firmly, never turning from Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"Bare your throat." He commanded her.

Not understanding, but willing to bet he would not kill her when she owed him a years' worth of work, she did as he asked. She pulled her waist length hair over her right shoulder, leaving her left side open to him. Raising his healed hand, he pressed a claw into her, barely breaking the skin. She felt the slight burn of his poison, then the hum of his power cooling the area.

"You will be marked thusly until your service has ended." He told her, pulling her to his side. As she turned, they all could see that she now had his crescent mark low on her neck where he had touched her, marking her as his property.

"Keep your paws off her, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha took a step toward them, slightly dragging the priestess holding his arm.

Kagome noticed a slight curving of the elder brother's mouth. She stiffened as his arm came around her waist, pulling her tight against his side, his gaze never leaving Inuyasha's face.

"Sit boy." Kagome said, slightly aggravated. If he offended his brother again, she had nothing else he would value to offer to him.

"Damn it, Kagome." He groaned from the ground.

"I will return in a years' time, my friends. Be well." She told them.

Sesshomaru turned her toward his dragon, Ah Um. He kept his grasp tight around her, until he lifted her onto its back. Before releasing her, he caught the suspicious look in her eyes. "You're deliberately baiting him." She said quietly.

Smirking slightly, he lifted Rin up to her. "She is now in your care."

Swallowing her irritation at the inuyoki, she replied properly. "If that is your wish, lord Sesshomaru." She snuggled the child. Rin was easy to love and care for. At least some of her time in the west would be pleasantly spent in the girls company.

He was surprised at her answer, along with her easily noticing him aggravating the situation with his half-brother. It made him wonder at the changes in the girl and why she would be able to read him with ease. Something was definitely different, her sent had changed, no longer like the human that she had been.

"I think that I would rather die than see this." Inuyasha slammed his fists into the ground.

Sesshomaru's smile widened, though he did not take his eyes off of Kagome, her own narrowing on him, the violet color slightly glowing.

Kikyo stood over Inuyasha. "Stop this." She did not even flinch at his glare. "You are being a fool. Kagome has given so much for you. She gave up loving you so that you could have me returned to you, she has taken your place so that one day you may have your family. Quit dishonoring her sacrifices for you!"

"Who asked her too?!" He shouted. "I love you both, damn it!"

From the sidelines, Miroku laughed. "I told you he would try to keep them both." Sango, his wife of a week, hit him in the back of the head, silently telling him to stay out of it.

Kikyo glared. "Careful, Inuyasha that you do not end up with either." She walked stiffly away, pausing only to share a look with her soul sister. Inuyasha shot a pleading look in her direction before following behind his mate, as he always had, as he always would.

Kagome sighed again and pulled Rin closer to her. She was getting tired of the constant drama surrounding her and Inuyasha and Kikyo. She had tried to explain to him that she had had lifetimes for her love to change and she no longer wanted him in that way. Perhaps it was better that she was leaving for a while. Maybe in the time she was absent, he would move on and enjoy his life with his mate and have cute little dog eared babies for her to be an aunt to.

Sesshomaru noticed the weary look upon her face before she hid it. "Come," he said, clouds forming beneath his feet, lifting him into the air. He streaked toward the west, never looking behind to see if they followed. Au Um leapt into the sky, never losing sight of his master, Jaken hanging from his tail, "Wait for me, lord Sesshomaru!"

Authors note: Well, that's it for now. This story will be updated quickly because it is all written but the last chapters. I hate to keep people waiting even if they don't like my story. Any commentary is welcome and if your gonna flame me, at least hit the good spots!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Welcome back! Just to let you know, I am adopting a system I have seen on several fanfics. I have no idea who started it, but whoever you are, brilliantness!

_Personal thoughts_

*mental speech between characters*

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its awesomeness.

Chapter 2wo: Camping with his fussiness

A few hours later, Kagome sat smiling, enjoying the wind on her face. She had always loved flying when the opportunity arose. Rin looked up at her, a strange look on her face. "Miss Kagome, Rin is hungry." Her tiny tummy growled, agreeing it had been too long since their last meal.

Kagome stared down at the wide, pleading eyes and had to hold back the urge to hug the girl breathless. She was just too cute! She noticed that Sesshomaru had dropped down a little. Having no doubt that he had heard the child, she was positive that they would soon stop. She dug into the front pocket of her bag, revealing the last of the chocolate bars she had from her time. "This will help until we can cook something." She handed it to the little girl, happy to have had something to settle her hunger. She made a mental note to always pack some sort of snack for her new charge.

Rins eyes lit up. The taste of chocolate melted through her mouth and instantly calmed her stomach. She grinned widely. "Thank you! It the best thing Rin ever tasted." She munched like a happy little chipmunk for the rest of their flight.

*Bring the child*, his voice echoed through her mind, the mark on her neck tingling slightly. She jumped a little, causing Rin to stare at her curiously.

*A little warning that you can speak in my head would have been nice.* She thought at him.

*How else would this one call his servant.* came back to her in his usual 'I'm better than you' tone.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but she could kind of understand what he meant. She could not see the stoic Sesshomaru raising his voice for any reason or worse using one of those ridicules little brass bells that she had seen on old TV shows. The image in her that appeared in her head of him delicately holding out one between two long fingers had her holding in laughter. She seriously doubted that he would appreciate her thoughts. Her smile remained in spite of it until they landed safely on the ground.

Sesshomaru was leaned against a massive tree, staring up at the darkening sky. The moon called to him, as it did all those in his blood line, often marking significant events in their lives. It was one of the few things that he found truly beautiful, captivating, and worthy of his attention.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you should try this!" Rin ran to him with the last bite of her chocolate in hand.

"This one does not eat human food." He told her gently, for him anyway.

She just smiled brightly and ate it herself, showing just as much pleasure as she had of the very first bite.

"I'm not sure that it would have been good for Sess… lord Sesshomaru, Rin. Most dogs get sick when eating chocolate." Kagome told her, holding her hand out to her. She ignored the cold look she was receiving from the man in question.

The little girl skipped over to her, taking her hand as she led them toward a small stream to wash up. Jaken was returning with fish to roast over the fire, grumbling under his breath about humans and the troubles they caused him.

"What is the difference between human food and yokai food?" Rin asked a little later while they were eating.

"From my understanding of it, it is a difference in preparation, certain herbs and most yokai eat their meat raw, but the basics are the same. They showed me some of it when I stayed with the wolf tribe a week or so ago." She set her own food aside, aware of catching the western lord's attention again.

"Wolves." Rin said quietly shivering.

Kagome laid a comforting hand on the girls. "Do not be afraid, Rin, I would never allow anything to hurt you." The glowing returned to her eyes, a flash of violet in the dark before fading away. "Koga has made a vow to never harm another human, provided he is unprovoked." She patted her hand.

"Why were you there?" she asked, a bit more animated.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, remembering the fiasco of the week before. "I had to publicly refuse Koga's claim and witness his mating ceremony with Ayame. She insisted on it." The funny part had been when he offered to let her become his first concubine instead. His new mate and Inuyasha had chased the wolf all over the mountain side. It ended with Ayame knocking him into Inuyasha, both of them falling, hitting several large boulders before coming to rest at the bottom of a waterfall. Smiling, she asked, "Shall we go to sleep?" The child nodded, rubbing her eyes.

Sesshomaru did not know what to think of this new Kagome. Her emotions were better hidden, he could hardly sense anything beyond the slight aura of power she now carried. She was a puzzle. Unknown to most, he was fond of puzzles, the challenge they represented and the satisfaction of always being right, the pleasure of always succeeding.

Soon Rin and Jaken were sound asleep, Rin within her sleeping bag that attached to her brown leather bag that had replaced the yellow one. It had been the last gift her mother had given to her. Somehow the both knew that day would be their last together. She would never forget her mother's smile, tears rolling down her face as she watched her jump into the well for the last time. Shaking off the sorrow, she sat up and started silently clearing where they had eaten. She paused by the stream, her face lifted to the sky where the three quarter moon graced the sky. She relaxed a little as its glow touched her. She loved the moon, like the great tree, it was one of the few things that remained the same from one time to the other.

"Onna." Sesshomaru was unsettled by the way she appeared, the moon bathing her in its light. She turned toward him, their eyes meeting.

"Can you call me Kagome?" She asked, irritated as she came to stand in front of him.

"Why would this one call his servant such?" he asked, dismissively. "You claim to know how to prepare proper food. Do so for this Sesshomaru."

"I'll take that as a no." she muttered as she bowed slightly. "If that is your wish, lord Sesshomaru." Her teeth clenched together tightly on his name. _I will not snap on the first day! _She told herself firmly. Luckily, one of the three dishes she had learned involved fish. She also had a good supply of the herbs Ayame had gifted her with. They built up a yokai's strength, helping their bodies to heal faster.

She pulled out the small pot given to her by Keade and placed it over the fire. Aware that he watched her every move, she added a few vegetables and a generous amount of the herbs, letting it simmer. When it was close to done, she added the fish, pulling the pot from the fire. Next, she went to her bag and unwrapped another of Ayame's gifts. It was a jade bouru, deep and almost square in appearance, with matching jade hashi. Normally she would not have bothered with it, but she would bet the he would not eat from the same things her and Rin had used.

When it was ready, its savory smell drifting through the camp, she filled the bouru mostly full and walked over to him. Carefully, she knelt before him, resting back on her legs as she held the bouru out to him. He took it from her equally careful not to touch where she had. He watched as she folded her hands, gently resting them on her lap and waited as a servant should. She had observed much at the wolves den, he noted. However, her eyes should have been down, her head slightly bowed. She held her head high, her eyes almost defiant as they met his. Instead of irritating him as it normally would, he found himself amused by her behavior.

Kagome caught that brief moment of humor. It made her nervous. An inuyokai's sense of humor was often warped and she did not want to be the object of it. Still, she held her position until he finished and handed the jade back to her. Rising, she started to go rinse it out and pack it away when his voice stopped her.

"Onna," he waited until she turned back, "You will serve this one such whenever we travel."

She blinked. That was almost a compliment coming from him. "As you like." She said quietly before finishing her tasks. Then she lay next to Rin, knowing that she would not sleep long. It was no longer a priority for her, much like her yokai friends.

She woke a short time later, a few hours before the dawn. She quietly rose. Sesshomaru was in the same position that she had left him in, perched against a tree, his eyes closed, though she was positive that he was awake. Kagome ran a brush through her dark hair, tying it back. Then she picked up her bow, sliding the quiver over her shoulder. Before she could blink, he was before her. Startled, she looked up at him. She had known that he was naturally fast, but that was more than she had expected.

"Where do you go?" He demanded suspiciously.

"You bid me to care for Rin," she said, side stepping him. "I go to find her breakfast." Her voice low and sarcastic.

Red tinted his eyes. "You would be wise to fear this one." He grabbed her arm, claws breaking the skin.

Her blue and violet eyes narrowed on him. "There is no person that I fear, even you, the great lord Sesshomaru. My word to you is binding, but only for a year. Do not think that you truly own me."

He could smell the blood flowing down her arm from the wounds he had easily made, yet still she did not so much as flinch, her steady gaze never wavered. "You have greatly changed." He stated, releasing her.

"Yes." She softly agreed as she move past him into the shadowed forest. How greatly she had changed from the young teen girl that fell through time and in love with a stubborn sliver haired boy with dog ears. How many changes still awaited her, she had no idea, but there was no back button, no do overs, not that she would even if there were. When she returned with food, he was gone. Even after he returned, he did not choose to speak with her for many days following their late night confrontation.

Authors note: that's chapter two, hope you had fun. I have broken this chapter into two, so the next one will be shorter, just fair warning. Laters!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own not a thing,

But a hopeful heart,

And lasting dreams.

Authors note: yep it's me again. Here is the short chapter as promised.

Chapter 3hee: Loyal

It was a full three days before he lowered himself to speak with her again. It was only to tell her that he was leaving and taking the imp with him, it was now her job to protect Rin from harm. The three left behind were so extremely grateful he took the ill-tempered Jaken with him that even Rin did not seem to miss him too badly.

The atmosphere of the camp lightened considerably. Rin and her spent time playing games, telling stories, and weaving flower chains while the dragon looked on. Ah Um did not even seem to mind when the child began to wrap his two necks in white and pink blooms. She even began to teach Rin reading and writing. The girl had a wonderful mind, absorbing knowledge as a sponge took on water. She did, however, refuse to stop speaking in the third person like her awesomely amazing lord Sesshomaru. Kagome shook her head, smiling at her. She had an inuyoukai sized case of hero worship. He maybe deserved some of it though, having saved Rin's life on many occasions and Kagome's at least twice.

As they were setting up for the night, Kagome sensed trouble coming. About ten dark auras were headed straight for them. "Rin, stay very close to me." She told her, quietly drawing her bow. A pack of large kaibutsu came out of the forest, their muted browns and greens concealing them until they came through the tree line.

"Look what we found," the biggest one leered in their direction, "dinner and dessert!" They all laughed until he disintegrated in a violent purple light. Drawing back once more, she pointed at the next in size. "Move on." She said, her voice deathly serious.

They did not heed her, but came charging toward them. Five more fell to her arrows. As soon as they drew near, she picked Rin up, dropping her bow on the ground. "Look only at me, Rin, don't look away." She told her calmly. She covered the girl, sending her power out in a blinding flash. The few remaining kaibutsu dissolved well before the got within yards of them.

Kagome felt another aura approaching fast, but this one was familiar to her. She had felt it often enough over the years. She watched as the bright white orb dropped from the sky, quickly widening to reveal Sesshomaru observing them coolly. He had felt Rins fear, she was certain of it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, climbing down from her arms to race to him. "Miss Kagome saved Rin" she hugged his leg, his hand resting briefly on her head.

"So this one has seen." He said, intensely eyeing the priestess.

Kagome ignored him and picked up her bow from where she had tossed it. She set about clearing the camp site, preparing food for Rin and herself. The girl herself played at Sesshomaru's feet as he lounged against another tree, apparently his favorite sitting position. Soon after she had eaten, she huddled down in the sleeping bag, dreaming of flowers, dragons, and great big puppy dogs.

Kagome then started a meal for Sesshomaru, assuming that he expected it. This time she had fresh rabbit that she and Rin had caught earlier, along with some mushrooms. She had cooled the raw meat by placing the bowl of it, blood and all in a small part of the stream where it would not be washed away. She then tossed the mushrooms and herbs, along with a few other vegetables, into a shallow pan. She added a little bit of oil until it the mix was coated, cooking it a little before throwing in the meat, just barely heating it before she was ready to serve him. She sat before him in the same manner, hands folded and head proud, silently waiting for him to finish.

Sesshomaru watched her every move with curiosity. He had decided that he was tired of wondering what had happened to her. Once he knew, he would no longer be drawn to the mystery of her. "Onna, you will tell this one how you came to be this way."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. _He could not just ask, could he?_ "When the wish was made upon the jewel, Medoriko appeared before me, along with what was left of Kikyo's soul. Using the souls of the dead corroded her own until she was almost nothing but a shadow. It was at this point that I learned that I was not her reincarnation, or at least not entirely. I did have a soul of my own, but carried parts of her and Midoriko within mine, destine to destroy the shikon no tama my ancestor had made.

As the jewel disappeared, many youkai began to appear, wanting to be freed from what had become their torment. To do so, they had to go through a pure soul, a joining between us three priestesses. As each one came through, they left a gift of thanks, granting me similar powers to that of the jewel. When it was all over, Medoriko also left a gift of knowledge. Kikyo began to disappear, never to be reborn again. With these new abilities, I restored her to life, having to relive most of what she had been through along with her. It seemed as if hundreds of years had passed, but when I was once more with my friends, only minutes had gone by and Kikyo was with the living again.

"Why would you help the dead priestess who brought you nothing but sorrow?" he asked

"I knew Inuyasha's heart, I have always known that she was what he wanted most. His greatest desire was to have a life with her, the life they were denied by Naraku. I resurrected her body and healed her soul, giving them happiness. I could ask for no more than that. I have no regrets." She began to walk away, jade bouru in hand.

He spoke again, stopping her. "He chose her over you and yet you would still sacrifice yourself for his sake?" she could hear slight confusion in his voice, "You remain loyal to him, why?"

"I am loyal to all my friends and would give just as much for any one of them, no matter what choices they make. Their choices are their own as are my actions are mine." She looked away, the pain of leaving her family like a dull, throbbing ache in her chest. Her eyes began to glow softy in reaction to her pain. She missed her friends and family of the future, but had known for a while that she belonged in the past.

Sesshomaru felt the sadness coming off her in waves before she hid it again. He still did not understand her reasoning on saving her rival. He did not think much of humankind, a petty and careless race steeped in selfishness. Rin was one exception, maybe this priestess was another, time would tell. He did like that she shown such loyalty. Now all that reliability was placed on his adopted daughter. The image returned to him of her holding Rin tight to her as the kaibutsu had come charging toward her. Though keeping her had been a decision made mostly for Rins happiness, with the plus of irritating the hell out of his half-brother, it had been a good one.

"Do you wish me to treat your wound before I sleep?" She asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

His eyes narrowed on her. He had been slightly wounded in a surprise attack on him and Jaken earlier that day. After taking seconds to kill his attacker, he sent the imp ahead to announce his arrival the following day. Sesshomaru had hardly noticed it when he had been wounded, she should not have been able to detect such a miner thing.

Reading him, she said "I am first and foremost a healer. I tend to notice when someone has been hurt, no matter how small." She returned his glare. She almost wished that she had kept her mouth shut, but she could not leave a person in pain when she could help.

"It will heal on its own." He dismissed her with a glance, arrogant as usual.

"As you please, lord Sesshomaru." She lay next to Rin. They watched as the child slept, both aware and wary of each other and both doing their best to hide it.

Authors note: oops, guess it turned into a not so short chapter. Somehow when I was typing it up, it grew. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I can't sleep, so lucky you!, to all those who are wanting updates. (special thanks to Alyra Rose for her review) I am fond of these next few chapters myself, so it's hard to leave them lying even though I should be doing other things like work, dishes, sleep, just unimportant stuff like that. Anyway, have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If you want to sue, I have a can of honey roasted almonds you could have, but that's about it.

Reminder: _thoughts_

_ *_mental communication between characters*

Chapter 4our: home of the Inuyoukai

_Sesshomaru's home suites him well,_ Kagome thought. It was built into the side of a mountain with high stone walls and an arched iron gate that looked like a mouth full of fangs. If there was any doubt to whom the place belonged to, the dozen or so inuyoukai that lined the gray walls soon quelled it.

Kagome memorized the faces above her of those who looked down upon her and her charge with hatred and bigotry. She was surprised that there was not more in that number, but most looked to be reserving judgment for now. She returned the glares of those who clearly were disgusted by their presence, wanting them gone. She would not allow them near Rin. Sesshomaru also assessed those faces as well. He would see it as a challenge to his authority if they tried to harm what he considered his.

Within the intimidating iron gate, the place was situated like a small city or a large town. There were several clusters of small homes. The higher you climbed the larger and grander they became, most however were made of stone, hardly done in that era. It was very obvious that Sesshomaru cared for his people well, low or high. To her delighted surprise, there were humans who came out to greet the western lord as well. None appeared to be starving or abused in any manner. She took it for a good sign that maybe their being here would not be one constant battle.

Of course, Sesshomaru's home was the grandest at the highest point of the fortress. It was behind yet another gate just as intimidating as the first, but appeared more silver than the dark gray of the first. Inside that wall, Kagome and Rin gasped. There were several blooming trees and intricate flower beds and koi ponds. Hidden within, they caught glimpses of statues done in all manner of precious stone and metals. Most were of inus' in various stages of war and play. All of the buildings also held engravings of mighty battle scenes. One held her attention, it was of an inu in beast form sounded by pups as she rested. It would come to be her favorite.

People lined the stone walkway, waiting to welcome their leader home. Just to the side of a bowing Jaken, a beautiful white haired inuyoukai stood out. She held herself proudly, with elegance and grace. A dark blue crescent marked her fore head along with dark red lines on her cheeks, enhancing her otherworldliness. She held her hands out toward Sesshomaru, who took them, kissing the mark on her fore head. "Mother." He greeted her.

Kagome hid her surprise. She had never really thought of the brothers having other family, assuming that only the two of them left. She held Rins hand as the woman's attention turned their way. Though she was just as aristocratic as her son, she looked welcoming, her gaze focused on the child. "This is your ward, my son?"

He led her to where they stood. "This is this one's chosen daughter, Rin." Rin bowed cutely with her beaming smile. "And this is this one's servant, Kagome, the child's caretaker." From the looks they were now receiving, most of the group along the path had heard him as well.

"I am delighted to meet you, Rin." She stated, bending down to take her hand. "I am named Kirei na ansatsusha, but you may call me Obaasan if you so choose." Standing once more, she glanced at Kagome, "You may call me lady Kirei na. Come, I will show you where you will be staying."

Kagome looked toward Sesshomaru. *go* His voice sounded almost grumpy echoing throughout her head.

*as you like.* she replied cheerfully before following behind Rin and the current lady of the west.

She led them down several long hallways. "This is the family wing of the house. It has only been Sesshomaru and I for so long now, it is welcome to see a child here again. I think I have missed the noise." Lady Kirei na said.

Kagome watched the inu before her as she told Rin of life within the palace walls. There was no sign of hostility toward them as humans what so ever, which was unexpected. There were led into a large bedroom lovingly designed for a small girl. It was bright colored in pinks and golds, large flower murals covering the walls and in the fabric of the bedding. There were handmade toys and dolls and a doll sized replica of the main house that took up a quarter of the room. Rin herself could have probably sat in one of the small rooms. The girl was ecstatic, even giving lady Kirei na a huge hug before beginning to explore all the room had to offer.

She then led Kagome to a much smaller room, connecting to Rins' by an arched doorway. "This will be your room, Kagome."

Even though it was small compared to Rin's, it was still the largest room she had ever called her own. It was done in soft blues and whites, making it very relaxing, which she was grateful for. She rested her bow against a wall and laid her bag down. "I am surprised" she faced the inu. "I expected you to hate humans."

The lady smiled, fangs flashing. "I never hated humans. True I do not like many of them and I definitely was not thrilled to find my mate marrying one as a second wife. It was my anger that kept them away from here, but eventually, I accepted it and calmed my temper. It is a man's way, even in the youkai world, to take wives and concubines. Of course, a strong youkai woman could also have more than one husband, but was never something that I wished to do." She could see a spark of old pain, gone but not forgotten, with in the ladies silver eyes.

"Maybe it's a man's way, but it still totally sucks." Kagome said, then had to explain what she had meant. She had gotten out of most modern slang, but sometimes it just popped out, along with a few words she had picked up from Inuyasha over the years.

"I agree" she laughed, "I had heard that Inuyasha had offered for you as a second mate as well."

Kagome blushed. "Not going to happen, I can assure you." She smiled at her, deciding that she liked the older woman.

*Onna*, the mark on her neck tingled suddenly, making her hold her hand over it, *come to this Sesshomaru.* she sighed.

"He is calling you?" Lady Kirei na asked.

"Yes," She replied, "would you know where I might find him?"

"Most likely he is in his chambers. It is three doors down and to the left. I am right across the hall if Rin or you need help with anything." She paused at the archway, "I will stay with the child until you return from your duties."

Kagome made her way down the hall. She passed two fox youkai, both dressed in modest sage green kimonos marking them as servants. She supposed that she would be getting one as well in the near future. Moving on, she soon found his door and knocked softly.

*enter*

Kagome found him sitting by a large window, looking toward the sky as it darkened. She half smiled, easily imagining a tree behind him instead of the intricate pattern painted on the wall. Surprisingly, he only wore his yukata, the top half of him bare to her. As a woman, she allowed that he was probably the most attractive man ever born, his half-brother no too far behind him. The tattoo like marks followed the lines of his body, starting at his wrists and going up his arms, then flowing down his chest, stopping just above his ribs. She could see that they began again, just visible above his hips, though she didn't let herself linger there. "You summoned me, lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, her voice calm.

Golden eyes cut her way. "You will see to this one's wound. It is not healing as it should." He commanded.

"As you wish." She approached, careful not to seem smug after her offer to heal him the other night. It would not be good for her health. He turned, completely facing the window, revealing the mark high on his right shoulder. It was a raised, thin red line. He was right, something this small should have been gone within a few hours for someone with his healing abilities. She laid her hands flat on either side of the torn skin, sending power into the wound. She focused, finding it far deeper than it appeared on the outside, trying her best to ignore the feel of his body under her palms.

Sesshomaru noticed that her hands were warm against him. Despite the lingering pain, he found he enjoyed the sensation of her touching him. Pushing that disturbing thought aside, he waited for her to finish.

"There is something within the wound." She said, concern lightly coloring her voice. "It seems to be slowly making it way to your heart, lord Sesshomaru. It has been covered in a numbing oil so that you would not notice it presence. I must draw it out," she told him.

"Hn." He said, granting permission for her to continue.

First she took his long, silver hair and lay it over his left shoulder. Bracing one hand on his left shoulder, she gently trailed her fingers down his back, sending more of her energy into him, seeking the object inside.

Sesshomaru's eyes slid half closed, his flesh heating under her touch. Her hand continued down his back, stopping midway on his right side. She then lay her hand flat against him, massaging as she pushed it back up the laceration it had made. Finely she pulled a thin, circular disk from the injury. She glared at the metal, watching as it dissolved in her hand. Then she traced the red line with her finger tips, healing it. "It is done." She nearly whispered, pulling her hands away from him. They tingled slightly, making her curl her fingers into her palms. She rose softly and began to leave.

Sesshomaru surprised them both by grabbing her wrist, stalling her departure. He felt the slightest tremble under his hand, but knew she did not fear him. "This Sesshomru is not ungrateful." He said, his tone low with a hint of a growl, as if the words were drug out of him.

"You are welcome." She bowed faintly before taking her leave. He caught a glimpse of her rubbing her wrist where he had held her. He could not help but speculate on whether she had felt heat from his touch as well. He turned back to the night sky, allowing the glimmering light from the full moon to ease his mind.

Authors note: um, about those nuts, it seems over half of them have disappeared over the course of the night, sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: having a bad night tonight, so I'm going to lose myself in the wonders of fantasy where you're allowed to kill off whoever you choose. Hope you like the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I sure would like to borrow his brother for a while. Or both.

Chapter 5ive: fighting fair

Weeks had passed fairly quickly with no outward sign of trouble. Rin was very happy and settled into days of Kagome teaching her to read and write, then playing in the afternoon lady Kirei na who adored the child. The evenings were spent with Rin in Sesshomaru's study where he sorted and signed tons of documents and scrolls. He hardly ever spoke, but she could tell he enjoyed having Rin's company.

As for Kagome, she settled in as well. There were a few of the servants who were friendly, but most of the time, it was just her and Rin. She had taken to practicing her archery in the afternoons while her charge was safely playing with the lady of the west. Time lulled her in to relaxing, slowly distancing her from the pain of all she had left behind.

Rin had caught her crying once. She was in her room and something reminded her of those she would see no more and lives lost to her. Suddenly the tears just flowed freely down her face. Though she made no sound, Rin was instantly before her, her loving nature made her vulnerable to others afflictions.

"Why do you cry?" Sesshomaru heard Rin asking as he walked past the child's open door. Quietly, while suppressing his youki, he slipped into the room, stopping just out of sight of the archway.

"Because my heart is still sad and tears help to heal that sorrow." She patted the girls hands, "Do not worry over me, dear one, it will not last long."

"Is it because of Inuyasha?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru stiffened at the sound of his half-brothers name.

"Not really, though I do miss my friends a little. I think it is more about missing the life I knew and wondering what I will do when my year here is up."

"Do not cry, Miss Kagome. You can always stay with Rin!" she said, beaming beautifully.

"We shall see how it all plays out, little one." Kagome said, hugging the girl. "Hugs really make you feel better too, you know!" She pretended to squish her, laughing.

Sesshomaru started to slip away when he heard Rin speak again. "You should hug lord Sesshomaru, his hugs are the best and always make me feel better." Both he and Kagome stilled.

"I'm sure that they are," she said to please her, "But I do not see him hugging me any time soon." Kagome rose to dress for the day. He wished that he could be as certain of that as the priestess was. He went to bed angry with himself and her because he was beginning to crave more from her.

Kagome had also observed things about Sesshomaru she would have never would have guessed at before living with him. He definitely had a wicked sense of humor and was a horrible tease. If something that belonged to him was coveted by another, he would subtly parade it in front of them. He loved to win, any challenge, any game, and he thought that he was the best at everything. _Not that that's new._ She forgave him for a lot of it considering it was the lady Kriei na's fault. Kagome smiled, thinking of the woman's pride in her son. She often agreed that he was perfection in form and actions, always.

It was afternoon in her third month of serving Sesshomaru. Because of the heat, she pulled on a sundress, one of the few remaining from her last trip through the well. It was white, with sakura blossoms scattered along the skirt, with spaghetti straps. She decided against shoes of any kind and stepped out to the archery range in the garden closest to their rooms. It was late afternoon, so Rin and lady Kirei na were out exploring the koi ponds. She drew back and let the first arrow fly.

Sesshomaru found himself once again spying on his servant. She was stunning in her strange cloths, her long hair braided down her back. Her neck was bare and his mark stood out on her skin. He could not help the sense of satisfaction every time he saw it there. Her legs were also exposed to just above her knees, showing off the strength in her. The way she moved, the way she stood, the way she moved just before she would release all showed the power of her body. He had begun watching her practice just to get a glimpse of that hidden strength.

Kagome stiffened, a feeling of wrongness shooting through her. Throwing her bow on her shoulder, she quickly took off in the direction the lady had taken Rin for their walk today. Sesshomaru had already began to follow after her when he caught the smell of his mother's blood. Rage tinted his eyes red and he began to change.

When Kagome reached them, lady Kirei na was being bitten by an inu in beast form, large and black, but nowhere near the size of Sesshomaru. Still, she held Rin behind her, prepared to defend her grandchild. Kagome fired an arrow at the youkai, but it jumped back in time, burn marks now covering his side. She got between the large inu and his pray, also facing a fox in beast form, three tails flaring behind it. There was a third youkai, but he was not an animal spirit. She could feel the dark around him, realizing that he was an elemental, a spirit of dark literally. She wasted no time in firing again, disintegrating the fox quickly. The black inu came at her and the elemental tried to blind her to its attack, but she could see far more than what the eyes could view. She launched another arrow, catching the elemental in the throat. He disappeared slowly, like a cloud dispersed by the wind. However, the inu's attack caught her upper thigh with sharp claws. She turned to pull the woman and child to safety, hissing as she through her aura out, tossing the youkai several yards away from them. She faced the beast, ready for the next attack when Sesshomaru in beast form met him head on, instantly ripping his throat out. She watched dispassionately as he shook the other inu, she assumed because he was just that pissed. She went to lady Kirei na and healed her shoulder wound where she had been bitten. Rin burst into tears and jumped into her arms, grateful that it was all over.

Sesshomaru came to them, still in his true form. Rin went to him and hugged his large nose. Kagome could not help but notice that he could swallow all of them in one bite if he wanted to. Lady Kirei na also went to her son and put her forehead against him, low rumbling coming from her throat. He seemed to shrink, in a glimmer of light returning to the shape of a man. He wrapped them both in his arms. It reminded her of how badly they had misjudged him, how they had not really known him at all. She took a step toward them, hissing as pain shot through her leg.

Three sets of concerned eyes settled on her. "Why have you not healed yourself?" Sesshomaru asked, still holding on to them.

"I will when I get back to my room. It takes a bit longer to heal those with human blood. I will be alright." She said, turning back toward where her bow had fallen. Suddenly, she was lifted off her feet. Sesshomaru held her tight to his chest. "What are you doing?" She asked a little breathless.

*Quiet.* he said in her mind, his eyes still holding a red edge. He was very displeased. His mother had been hurt, Rin had been made a target and his valued servant had been injured.

Kagome allowed herself to rest against him since he was bound and determined to carry her. Thinking of the conversation she had once had with Rin, she had to agree with the child. When you were in his arms and he wasn't trying to kill you, it felt amazing to be there. She still wouldn't go as far to say she felt safe though. Kagome was half positive smoke was going to roll of him at any moment from the amount of anger she sensed. She was not afraid of him still, but was extremely grateful she was not the object of that fury.

With no effort at all, he laid her on her bed, then knelt beside her. He hooked one claw under the hem of her ruined dress and slowly pulled it up, his knuckle brushing against her skin. Even in all his rage, he still noticed her small gasp and the way her heart sped up briefly. He revealed the two deep claw marks, the first starting about an inch above her knee going half way up her thigh.

"Rin has your bag!" She came running into the room with the bag that contained her healing herbs within them.

Kagome smiled, not showing any sign of the pain the torn muscle was causing her. She removed several of the dark green herbs, in a small sterile bowl she kept, made a paste with some water Rin had also brought to her. She began to smear it along the wound. Then with a little help from lady Kirei na, she wrapped it in clean white strips of cloth. After they were done, she lay her hands on top of the fabric and a soft blue light appeared. Several moments later, she lay back and rested, knowing that the marks were now gone, but was too tired to remove the wrapping.

Lady Kirei na and Sesshomaru watched through the whole process admiring her strength and resilience. After she was done, the bandages removed by his mother, Sesshomaru turned to her and asked "What happened?"

"They came for Rin. They said that she was unfit to be in a royal household." Rin answered. "Then obaasan said that you were ruler here and you would say who was good enough. Then she said it was sad when vermin were jealous of a child and had not the strength to win a spot of their own. That was when the big dog bit her."

Lady Kirei na nodded, "that was when dear Kagome came to our rescue so beautifully. I could have handled it, but I'm still grateful, young one. Therefore, I am honored to make you a member of my house for your bravery. You are now a lady of the white inu house, noble blood by noble deeds." She bent down and kissed her fore head, leaving a bright blue crescent moon in the same spot as her and her sons.

"I am honored, lady Kirei na." She bowed her head. Then she was squished between Rin and Kirei na. Her gaze found Sesshomaru who was staring at the new mark on her. The corners of his lips turned up slightly. Something about that small smile sent a shiver through her.

"Where go you, son?" His mother asked as he turned to go.

"To revive the black dog for questioning," he did not look back at them, "Then this one will kill him again, slowly." He looked over his shoulder into Kagome's eyes, expecting to see horror, but finding none. He saw understanding there, not condoning what he would do, but clear understanding why he would do so. He left, leaving her to their care.

Authors note: that's better, blood and torcher to suit my mood. I can always count on Sesshomaru. Will leave the details to your own imaginations.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Sorry it's been a few days, but to my great sorrow, life once again reared its ugly head. Anyways, here is the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha cause if I did, I damn sure would not be broke as Miroku after geisha night!

Chapter 6ix: Following orders

Kagome's head was spinning. By the end of that week, everyone addressed her as lady Kagome. It was strange to belong to a noble inu's house, though her duties remained the same. She was sought out by more and more people, curious over the new addition to lady Kirei na's family. From what she understood, she was a daughter to the lady's house and would be treated as such. Kirei na was slowly teaching her in their spare moments, most of it having to do with marriage and mating laws. As in most societies of the time, it all leaned heavily in the males favor, with one exception. When it came right down to it, the final choice belonged to the woman being perused. She was allowed to say no to any and all suitors. She figured it was because female inuyoukai were of often as strong as their male counterparts.

Sesshomaru watched his servant and his daughter where they practiced writing in the corner of his study. The onna was very intelligent and well learned, an oddity even among his kind. Only those women born to noble houses had the opportunity to be taught, which may did not use beyond learning to read and sign their names, relying on accountants and lower servants to help them.

His servant was very beautiful, he fully admitted that to himself. He had overheard many in his halls discussing courting her when her time with him was done. A slight growl escaped him at the very thought of it. As if he would let any of the petty fools have anything that was his. As if he would allow her to leave him ever. He caught the confused look she was giving him, obviously wondering why he was glaring in her direction. A knock on his door interrupted any question she might have asked.

His slightly younger and heavily ambitious cousin walked into the room. He had white blonde hair and a strong resemblance to Kirei na, her sister's child. His eyes were quite plain for an inuyoukai, a very human hazel color, though he was full blooded inu. "This was delivered for you, lord Sesshomaru." He said handing him a scroll. He searched the room until his gaze fell upon Kagome.

"It is unlike you, cousin, to play errand boy." He looked at him suspiciously.

"Indeed. I came looking to speak with the lady Kagome. The servant I asked for her said that she would be here. I offered to deliver the message he was in such a rush to get to you in thanks."

"What business have you with this one's servant?" His eyes burned molten gold.

Kagome stood, both men following her movements. The long doresu that she wore was the sage green wore by all servants in his household, but it clung to every curve of her body, leaving her arms bare. Sesshomaru also noticed that his mark was covered by the high collar of the gown. His eyes narrowed as she approached the other male.

"What would you have of me?" She asked formally, as lady Kirei na had instructed her.

"I would ask you to walk with me tomorrow so that I may come to know you better, my lady." He stood close enough to see the violet ring in her eyes.

"You honor me, noble sir," Kagome said calmly. Lady Kirei na had warned her that she would be sought after if only to claim a link to her great house. "However, my charge will take all my time for now."

The inu smiled charmingly. "If I must wait for your service to be done, then I will, my lady. I am known as Kagesenshi, please call on me at any time. You interest this inu very much." He bowed to her, then lower to Sesshomaru before leaving.

"Onna." Kagome stalled in returning to Rin, turning to meet his fiery red eyes. Apparently, he was pissed. "You will not ever cover this Sesshomaru's mark again." She touched the mark on her neck, her hand finding silk. She had not once thought about the clothing covering it. Frowning, she asked "Why?" Her head cocked to the side, sending her long unbound hair falling against green silk.

"It is not your place to ask why, girl." Jaken jumped up, offended for his masters sake. "He does as he wants and you are to wait on his pleasure."

Kagome's glowed as they settled on the imp. He quickly ducked behind Sesshomaru, hoping for his protection. That glow met him instead, glare for glare. "As you please then, lord Sesshomaru." She bit out through her teeth. It was getting harder and harder to hold her tongue, especially when Jaken was involved. She turned and collected Rin, fully aware of his eyes branded her back as she stormed out the door.

He opened the scroll the dog had brought to him. After reading it, he tossed the offending thing on his desk just in time for another to be handed to him. Slamming it down with the first, he had to control the urge to burn both documents. His mother entered the room, surprised at his outward display of temper. Growling, he got up and walked to the window, aware that she was reading them.

"The wolf tribe seeks to be your allies and will arrive within the next moon phase. Your half-brother Inuyasha also comes, excepting his place in your household and wishes to honor his father's blood. He will also come within the moon phase." She smirked at his back. Her son seemed to be pacing, though he moved not an inch. "This should not anger you, my son. The wolf tribe make strong allies and Inuyasha is finely doing as he should." She did not bother to hide her smile as he faced her.

"Lies, all of it. They come to try to claim what belongs to this Sesshomaru." He looked back out the window, but there was no moon to sooth him this night.

"Does it matter, truly, when she will only be yours for a matter of months? Not that I think she will go back anyway. I have been approached by several houses seeking to join with mine through lady Kagome. She is greatly admired." Lady Kirei na continued on despite the low growling coming from her son. "I have informed them that when her service is up, she will be free to do as she wishes and they would have to speak to her directly."

"Why?" he indignantly asked. As head of her house she could have refused all offers on the onna's behalf.

Deliberately misunderstanding, she answered, "If you think lady Kagome would let anyone make such a choice for her, then you do not know her very well. She is my friend and I wanted to give her options to heal the sting in her heart. It would not have to be a mate, a lover would do just as well." She took a step back, knowing that she was pushing him. It was not a wise thing to do, even for his mother. Thought he would never harm her, he could make life hell for a while.

"She is mine." He hissed, watching her retreat like pray.

"Is she son?" Giving him a meaningful look, she walked out the door. She sent a mental apology to her friend. There was a burn between them that would never turn to flame if they were not pushed. She knew that her son would give into desire quicker than her, after all no one would have ever dared to hurt him the way Kagome had been. No matter how much time had passed for her, coming in second in the man you loves life left a mark and made one wary. She knew well of that herself.

His door slammed a short time later. Everyone in his path hid, his menacing aura giving warning well before he came into sight. Sesshomaru in a bad mood was never a good thing. It usually meant pain and blood stains.

He stopped by Rin's room, checking on the child as he did every night. A movement outside caught his attention. She was out there. He stepped out onto the grass, watching as she searched the night sky. His annoyance rose as he noticed that she still had on the same doresu that covered his claim to her.

Kagome stood still, feeling the irate presence at her back. She glanced over her shoulder, noting the red in his eyes. "Is there a problem, lord Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly, looking back at the sky.

"This one gave you an order." The growl was very evident in his voice.

"I have not had a free moment to change as of yet." She missed the moons light. It always brought comfort, its face never changing.

Kagome stiffened as he took one claw tipped finger and slowly cut the material from her neck to her shoulder, baring his mark. What truly shocked her was when he wrapped her unbound hair around his wrist and hand, holding tight at the base of her neck. He held her still while tilting her head so that he had clear access to her throat. He leaned close, his breath hot against her skin. "Remember to whom you belong, onna. You are mine." He nipped the mark on her, causing her to gasp. He kissed where he had bitten so gently she thought she might have dreamed it, before walking away. She watched him leave, eyes glowing softly in the dark.

Authors note: hum, not much you can say following that paragraph is there? Pardon me while I go find a fan, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Back again. Hope I did not keep you waiting too long!

Chapter 7even: Dance of blades

A month had nearly passed. Within a few short days, she would be reunited with her old friends. She was excited about seeing them once more, finely free from the grief she had suffered from.

Lady Kirei na was doing her best to guide her through her new life as an inu, so to speak. She had commissioned a whole new special wardrobe for her after the incident with the green silk. The new gowns were designed specifically by the western lady herself. Kagome had convinced herself that Sesshomaru's strange behavior had been just a matter of possessiveness. He had found something else that he could parade in front of those who wanted it, but someone had got to close to it. She was his servant, so he felt the need to clearly mark his territory. It had meant nothing more than that. She had not seen him since that night, he had been called away to by a threat on his eastern border.

She slipped on one of her new garments. It was a bright blue with the symbols of Lady Kirei na's house embroidered across it in black. There were also hints of light pink flowers here and there. To satisfy Sesshomaru's order, the neck line was low, clearly showing the crescent mark. The bottom of it reached just above her knees with slits in the sides that came to mid-thigh. When she moved, two dark blue daggers could be seen sheathed on her thighs. The silver accents glittered in the light as she walked through the main hall to retrieve her charge from her afternoon walk.

"Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru's cousin called out to her, falling in step beside her.

"Sir." She said politely as she continued searching for Rin.

"Please call me Kagesenshi, or Kage if you would. How are you settling in here?" He asked, his eyes traveling down her body and back up, pausing only at her daggers and the mark on her neck.

"Lady Kirei na is teaching me many things, she is most helpful." She slowed slightly.

"The entire court is wondering how you came to be lord Sesshomaru's servant when clearly you had the power to refuse him."

"I offered myself for the sake of a friend." She said, still sighing over the memory. Hopefully, Inuyasha would control himself when he got here.

The blonde smiled charmingly, "How noble of you." They walked in silence for a moment, her not really paying him any mind as she wondered where Rin and her Obaasan had gotten to. "Why blades? I though the bow was your weapon of choice." He said, still trying to capture her full attention.

"Lady Kirei na has been teaching me the dance of blades. She felt that I would have an aptitude for it." Kagome smiled. She had been right, Kagome had picked the skill up with ease. It had been somewhat painful, remembering how many cuts and bruises she had sustained from the lady. Unknown to most, she could also us a sword very well, a gift from Midoriko. She had indeed come far from the fifteen year old girl that fell down a well chasing after a cat.

"What plans have you for when your time is up here?" His hazel eyes gleamed as he waited for her answer.

"I have not made any plans as of yet." She told him distractedly. Sesshomaru was back, she could feel his presence as plainly as if he was standing beside her.

*Onna* he was clearly irritated. She finely spotted him approaching them, familiar cold look upon his face. He stopped briefly beside her, "Come." The dog was too close to her again.

She nodded and immediately went to his side. He led her away from the public hall, back into the family's wing. The room he led her into was the same that Kirei na had been using to train her. "You will be training with this Sesshomaru today. This one's mother wants to keep Rin awhile longer." He unbelted his robes. As a good servant should, she stepped up to help ease them away. He pushed back, causing her hands to travel softly over his back and arms as she pulled away. He notice the slight flare in her eyes, _Interesting._ The glow had died away when she turned to him again. They faced each other in the center of the room.

They began to circle slowly. Sesshomaru advanced toward her, their blades ringing as she spun away. The dance moved on as they flipped and spun, nearly avoiding injury. He was faster than his mother, still she could tell that he held back, pushing her to the edge of what she could handle and just beyond. They ended in the same positon they had started in, Kagome a little breathless.

Kagome had to admit that he was an awesome sight, the way he moved and the way he stood there, calmly surveying her from across the room. She watched him as he walked to the wall, replacing the daggers he had used. She greatly admired his fighting ability, attitude notwithstanding, also the way he protected those he cared for. She was grateful she now knew him better than the cruel man that they had assumed him to be. Most of the time, anyway.

Sesshomaru noticed her studying him. She sheathed her daggers and turned away from him much to his irritation. "What are you thinking of?" He asked

She looked back over her shoulder. "That next time, you won't have to hold back for my sake. I may never be able to beat you, but I hope to one day match you" she smiled and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes as she often did after her training with lady Kirei na.

Sesshomaru smirked. Her smile had been challenging as was the look in her eyes. She now made another mistake, relaxing in his presence as her words still lingered in his mind. He moved so fast, he had her boxed in before she could even open her eyes, his hands on either side of her. He leaned close, making her put a hand on his chest, nearly growling at her touch on him.

"No." she breathed. His golden eyes were so close, the warmth of him stealing her thoughts away.

Sesshomaru grinned. The moment she had touched him that violet light flared into life shining like the full moon on a cloudless night. "Your eyes refuse to lie for you, tsuki." He said, raking his fangs over her bottom lip, stealing her gasp as he sealed her mouth with his. Heat flooded her and her hand curled against him as he took her mouth with the same aggressiveness that he had moved with earlier. For a moment, she was lost in him, having no defense against the taste of him and the touch of his skin.

Crying out, she tore herself away from him, making him growl low. She jerked out of his arms and half ran to the door, her hands coming around her waist at the sudden cold.

"Kagome." She stopped her flight, stunned at the sound of her name from his lips. She did not face him. "You can flee for now, Tsuki. This one enjoys the chase, but understand that you will be caught." He paused long enough for her to start walking again, "Soon."

She held her hands stiffly at her sides and walked calmly from the room, heart still racing. She did not begin to run until she moved out into the hallway and did not stop until she dropped on her bed, breathless. She did not know if it was from the flight or his words. Her fingers brushed over her mouth, still feeling him there. She had never been more confused in all of her life, so out of control of herself. Kagome had completely given over to him and she was terribly afraid if he kissed her that way again, she would beg to be caught.

Authors note: k, forget the fan, going for ice, laters!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: We're gonna try to do two in one day, wish me luck. May the fairies that play in my head grant speed to my fingers!

Disclaimer: nope, still don't own it, brownie points to Rumiko Takahashi for the great tale of Inuyasha.

Chapter 8ight: Reunions

Sesshomaru could not recall a time when he had been more amused by one being. His little Tsuki had avoided him for two days, ducking out of the room if she sensed him coming near. He was half tempted to summon her to his side, knowing that she could not outright refuse him. That was not how he wanted to play this game, however. He knew her well enough to know that her pride would not allow her to run for long. She would have to be by his side today because he refused to let her meet her friends without him. They sought to steal her away and that he would not allow. He tilted his head at the sound of drums. The wolf tribe was at the gates. It was time to go and make sure they all understood that she was now his.

"I can't wait." Kagome said to Rin and Kirei na as her servant finished with her. The lady Kirei na was insistent that Kagome be presented as a member of noble blood while her friends were there, sending a message of her own. Though she may us them to push her son along, she wanted it clear to them whom Kagome belonged with.

Kagome stood and faced them. Kirei na grinned, well pleased by her efforts. Kagome's hair fell in waves to her waist, one side pinned back with an amethyst and silver comb, Sesshomaru's crescent moon plainly displayed. They had lined her eyes in black with a little color, also amethyst, covering her eyelids, making them appear even wider. They also added light pink to her lips, making them shine, enhancing their natural beauty. The gown was lady Kirei na's own design. It had spaghetti straps, white fabric that clung to her and hung all the way to the floor. It had a clear amethyst over lay that flowed gently over the white material. When she moved, it made one think of bodies under silken sheets. A low hiss coming from the doorway drew her attention to where he son now stood. Yes, she was well pleased. She walked to him. "I will go great your guests, my son."

Sesshomaru caught her arm on her way by him. "What game are you playing, mother?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the vision standing in the center of the room.

Kirei na smiled widely. "You are aware, son. I made my intentions very clear to you not long ago."

"You will cease trying to find her a lover." He said, teeth grinding together. "She is this ones and she will have no other."

His mother nodded. "I was worried about finding someone worth of her. I am glad." She walked out of the room, satisfied.

Kagome turned to him and their eyes clashed and held. Hers flared before she looked away and caught her breath. He watched, admiring as she straitened her shoulders and came to him, her head held defiantly high. "Do you have need of me, lord Sesshomaru?" She asked calmly, willing her hands not to bunch in the fabric of her gown. He had had her tied up in knots for days. Her eyes narrowed as he grinned, a truly wicked expression on his face.

Sesshomaru leaned closer to her. "You should be more careful with your words, Tsuki, or this one will end the chase sooner that you would like." Her eyes slid half closed. He was close enough for her to feel the warmth of his body.

"Is she not just beautiful, lord Sesshomaru?" Rin skipped up to them. She wore a new kimono made of pink silk embroidered with white flowers, a darker pink gracing their centers. Her hair was pinned back with matching gold and pink combs.

"Hn," he agreed with her, "the leader of the wolf youkai tribe and his new bride wish to greet you before tonight's banquet. This one will escort you."

Kagome gave herself a mental shake, then walked beside him. Rin worked her way between them, taking their hands. She was very nervous about meeting with the wolves. Kagome took her hand and squeezed it gently. Sesshomaru pulled the girl into his arms, carrying her with no effort. Kagome's hand slid down to his arm, where it lingered for a moment. He looked at her, his gaze questioning. She smiled slightly and walked on, for once leaving him confused at her strange mood, but pleased none the less.

The moment Koga caught laid eyes on Kagome, he stood, sucking in a harsh breath. "Ayame, please forgive me." He said to the wolf at his side, who rolled her eyes.

"Lady Kagome," she said teasingly, "You look amazing."

She smiled, delighted to see the red head, "I'm so happy that you came." She hugged her.

Koga came toward her as if to hug her as well, but Sesshomaru stepped beside her, cutting him off. They exchanged glares until Ayame discreetly punched her mate in the ribs, causing Rin to laugh at his funny expression.

"This must be Rin." Ayame said squatting down to the girl's height. "I have a gift on behalf of the wolf tribe." She held up a pretty beaded bracelet, a wolf charm made of sliver dangling from it. "So long as you ware this charm, no wolf would dare harm you."

Eyes sparkling, Rin said solemnly, "Rin accepts your gift" she allowed Ayame to place it on her wrist.

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "that sounded just like the way lord Sesshomaru accepted the gift I gave."

"Why does this amuse you?" He asked, "It is proper."

"That is what I find so amusing about it." She replied, the look she gave calling to him.

He placed a hand on her neck, his thumb gently stroking his mark. "You would tease this one?" he asked softly.

Her eyes shinned brightly at his touch, but she remained calm. "Would I tease one such as you, lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Hn," he said, his touch lingering, "only you would dare, Tsuki," he was aware of the she wolfs grin and her mates jaw dropping. Positive the wolf understood his claim, he led them into the room, Kagome at his side.

Over an hour after his negotiations with the wolves ended, the drums sounded again. Sesshomaru glared at the window, not at all pleased to have the half-blood so close to her. He was torn between honoring his father and wanting to beat his brother bloody. It was not a usual state for him to be in. He moved to the door of his study, hearing the bell like laughter of his daughter. Kirei na and his child were walking by, headed for their afternoon in the gardens. This meant that Kagome was alone to great the dog. He passed by them without a word, missing his mother's smile.

Kagome was standing at the window, watching Rin playing in the garden when Inuyasha and Kikyo came into the room. She turned to them smiling softly. He sucked in a harsh breath, his hands clenching. Kikyo went to her and they hugged, glad to see one another again.

"You look well." Kikyo said pulling away from her.

"You as well. I never expected to come to see me so quickly." She began to lead them farther into the room to be seated.

"Kagome." Inuyasha stepped closer to her. "I would never leave you here at Sesshomaru's mercy." He gripped her upper arms, almost painfully. "Kikyo and I have discussed it and we would like for you to join our household and come back home where you belong."

"I gave my word. I still have six months that belong to lord Sesshomaru." She said, trying to ease away from him. "Besides, you guys really need privacy, you've just been mated."

"You don't understand." He said, holding tighter, "I want you to be my second wife and come home Kagome."

With a small burst of her power, she pushed him away. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!" she turned to the woman she called sister, "what the hell were you thinking. When I left, I assumed you would talk him out of this nonsense."

"I know and I did try at first," the priestess said, blushing slightly, "But I could not stand the thought of you being tormented for our sake. It seemed the lesser of two evils."

"You really think that I would allow myself to be tormented, not that I have been. I am not weak by any means and the people here have been nothing but kind to me. I will not hear them be spoken badly of." She shook her head and took a breath trying to calm herself. Sesshomaru approached the room, catching part of their conversation. His anger began to rise.

Inuyasha caught her wrist when she turned away. "I'm sure we can work something out with Sesshomaru. Your human, he could not care for you that much other than a way to get me angry. He will release you to be my wife."

"I DO NOT want to be your wife." She said firmly, "my answer is no. Let. Me. Go."

"Ka..." Inyasha started.

"Release her." Sesshomaru stood at the door, ready to attack at any moment, eyes tinted red already. Kagome jerked away and went to his side. "Lord Sesshomaru." She stood still and quiet by his side, trying to find a way to stop the coming bloodshed. It was time to tell Inyasha the complete tale and hope that he would back off. "Inuyasha, I think it's time that you know why I have changed so drastically." She started to go to them, but was jerked back against the western lord's chest. She flashed him an annoyed glanced, which he completely ignored.

"Kikyo, you were one of the last souls released, do you remember the proses at all." She asked, searching for a good starting point.

"I remember some of it. You were the focus point through which we were purified. You shared my memories, all of them." She smiled, remembering how light she had felt when Kagome had been a part of her.

"You purified Kikyo?" Inyasha asked, shocked.

"Yes. It was not painful, I promise." Kagome went on, "You were one of hundreds of souls, human and youkai that I bonded with to free them from the jewel. Each one changed me and took lifetimes to accomplish." She looked directly at Inuyasha, "Understand, I had years to grow and change, for my love for you to change." She stepped away from Sesshomaru and released her aura fully. The room filled with violet flames. "Understand, Inuyasha, I am not the same girl who foolishly loved you so. Even if I had been, at no time would I have agreed to be your second wife." She calmed her aura, hiding it once more. The three in the room looked stunned, Even Sesshomaru, though he did hide it better of course.

Still, Inyasha spoke quietly. "Even so, I will not give up on you. I never would have chosen between the two of you. I want you to come home, Kagome."

"That is why I made the choice for you. It is done, understand, we will always be family, but more than that will not happen, ever. I am sorry if that hurts you in any way, but you need to move on." She held herself proudly and turned to go, "do not come here again for me." She walked from the room, head high and angry as hell.

Sesshomaru glared at the couple in front of him. "Tonight, this one will acknowledge you as family, my father's son. However, half blood, understand she is off limits to you."

"Only for a few more months, brother" Inuyasha spat out, "She will change her mind, she has always come back to me."

Sesshomaru sneered. "You do not know her as you think if you believe that. Not that it matters, this one will never let her go" he left the room, his brother. He found her where he expected to, firing arrows, one after another at straw targets in her garden. Her power simmered just below the surface of her skin in her fury. "Ordering people around in this one's home, now Tsuki? He asked, watching her carefully.

Her eyes shimmered brightly when she turned his way. "And what would you suggest, lord Sesshomaru?" His name had never been said with such ire before, even by his enemies. "Aren't you worried that they might take off with your shiny new toy?" She fired another arrow.

He smirked, vastly amused. His moon was in a fine temper, gorgeous in her anger and wanting to lash out. This was a side of her that he had not yet seen. "They cannot take anything from this Sesshomaru, much less this one's 'shiny new toy'. The glare he received should have wilted the flowers around them.

"Could you just go away now, lord Sesshomaru," she bit out. "I do not feel like being played with right now."

"This one thinks you're in a fine mood to play, were you not afraid to." Gold clashed with violet.

"Afraid?" She was outraged, her eyes burning brightly. How he enjoyed that fire. "Of what?"

"This Sesshomaru." He said, stepping closer, daring her to deny him.

She did not disappoint him. "I am not afraid of you." She set her bow down, stepping closer to him.

"Kagome." Lady Kirei na called out. "It is time to prepare you for tonight. Are you sure you do not need time to practice?" she asked from the door way, curious at the scene before her.

Not looking away from the man in front of her, she replied, "I have nothing to fear." She stormed past him.

"Practice?" He asked after she had gone.

"Kagome agreed to entertain tonight. It was also a challenge from the gray inu house," Kirei na told him, "Do you think she will be alright. They are well trained and known for being vicious."

Sesshomaru's lips curled slightly. "This one thinks they have picked the wrong one to spar with on this night." He walked past her, swallowing the urge to grin, _Tonight will be most interesting._

Authors note: Damn, I did it. Yay! (Dances ridiculously around the room while fingers smoke) fun times! Thank you crazy fairies!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Good morning! YAY caffeine! By the way, this is one of my most favorite chapters, hope it is one of yours as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru and they don't own me. Damn it.

Chapter 9ine: Dance of Fans

Sesshomaru sat on a throne of silver fangs bored out of his mind. He had announced his brothers joining to his house with as much enthusiasm as a child getting lectured. The following announcement about the wolf youkai tribe joining their strength as allies took less time and about the same amount of interest. Both now sat a level lower than him glaring at each other.

He had yet to see his Tsuki, but felt her drawing near. His first thoughts upon seeing her was that he either had to rain his mother in or kill every man present in the room. Thankfully, the crowd was too caught up in her to notice the soft growling he could not control.

Kagome walked into the gathering of the noble inuyoukai carrying two large silver fans with blade tips gleaming as the light crossed the sharpened edges. Her gown was sliver and clung to her body until it reached just below her hips where it flared out, giving her free movement. The front of the garment was daring with cut outs that showed glimpses of her ribs and stomach, like claw marks that had been drug across her sides. If the front was daring then the back was death defying. It was nothing more than a few scraps of fabric crossed at her shoulders, leaving her bare all the way to her waist.

Her hair had been braided in the back and pinned into coils, jewels gleaming within its dark depts. The front framed her face, softening the look. They had outlined her eyes in silver and black, a swirling design coming off her left eye. Those eyes smoldered just as bright as they had when she had left him.

She moved to the center of the room, her head held haughtily high, and glared rebelliously directly at him. His lips curled, causing many in the room to gasp, but he paid them no mind, all his attention on her. He had no doubt that she would love to have him be the one she was to spar with. Amusement filled him until no less than four inu warriors surrounded her. Two were sword masters and two were masters of the dance of blades. He knew the four to be some of the most skilled of the gray house. Sesshomaru thought about stopping the fight, because it could be seen as a protest of his decision. Oddly it was his brother that changed his mind.

"Kagome, you can't do this." Inuyasha stood, looking to defend her. The look she shot his way could have melted stone. He whimpered a little and took his seat.

The four masters greeted him, bowing appropriately. He waved them off. "Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said through gritted teeth, refusing to do more than nod in his direction. His smirk grew, realizing that she was still livid. He would only call a halt if they set out to kill her. She would not thank him for anything less.

Kagome took her stance, relaxed, one fan closed at her side and the other open, covering the lower half of her face. She continued to scowl in his direction until she felt the first sword master come at her back. She caught his weapon with her open fan, spinning it out of his hand while coming across his wrist, then his chest with the blades of the fan that had been closed. She then kicked his knee out from under him, making him go down hard. Once their backs hit the floor, the rules of mock combat said on the floor they remained. One down.

The other sword master went down a little slower than the first, but still insultingly fast for the house of the gray inu. Especially since she used nearly the same maneuver on him. The blade masters realized that she was not some easy way to score a hit on lord Sesshomaru as they had been led to believe. Still, they did not want to be so quickly defeated. They attacked together.

She jumped away from them, nearly making them slam together. She poured her power into her fans, making them burn with amethyst fire. It was the most beautiful thing that Sesshomaru had ever beheld as she struck and danced away, leaving one short a dagger and the other sporting a long cut from his knee to his hip. They rushed her again, determined not to be beaten, only to have her sweep the legs out from under one while dodging the other. His back slammed to the floor, leaving only the injured one still standing. He bowed slightly, acknowledging her strength before one last futile attack that she easily avoided, striking him hard in the chest with her one closed fan, and behind the knee with the other. He fell to the floor.

Kagome returned to the center of the floor once again, standing before him, tauntingly. Sesshomaru stood, stripping his chest bare before walking to her. In his hands he carried the same daggers that he had used in training before. Narrowing her eyes at him, she took her beginning stance once more. They began to circle each other slowly, purple flames slowly creeping up the metal of her fans. As before, he came at her aggressively, a lot faster than he had been. They clashed over and over until Sesshomaru marked her upper arm with a blade. They broke apart to circle each other again. "This one thought you were going to match me when next we fought," he taunted.

Glaring at him, she advance quickly, catching his upper arm, her mark mirroring the one he had left on her. She smirked at him pointedly. Sesshomaru grinned, fangs daringly displayed. Twice more he marked her, once across her ribcage and once across her thigh. Twice more he was marked in return. He was beginning to notice a weakening in him. It was then he realized how she had defeated the four so easily. Her flames slowly drew away his youki, leaving him weaker every time her fans came near. "Clever, Tsuki." He told her, coming close again. "But it's time to end this game."

Using his greater speed, he ducked under her fans, knocking them from her hands. She drew her power around her, preparing to push him away when he spun her around and jerked her back against him. She gasped, the light fading from around her as her power settling when his bare skin touched hers. His arms held her tight across her waist and her chest. All eyes were upon them.

"Will you yield now, Tsuki," he said lowly, his breath warm against her neck, "Or will you try to lie with those eyes burning so radiantly for this Sesshomaru."

Kagome breathed out softly. He had beaten her, could in fact demand anything he wished, yet still he asked. The worst part of it was the fact that he was right. Even when she had been in love with Inuyasha, she had not reacted this strongly to his presence. She knew that if she spoke, she would say the wrong thing, so what she did was more meaningful in the present company. Kagome relaxed in his arms and lay her head back on his shoulder, giving him access to her throat and his mark. Her eyes half closed as he lay a gentle kiss where her shoulder and neck met. She felt him smile before he bit down, marking her anew. She never flinched, just stayed relaxed against him.

It was a lover's bite, meaning no other could approach her until the mark faded from her skin. It was an old custom among the inu, unlike the mating mark, it would not scar. Sesshomaru used it now, publicly staking his claim, so that any who dared to peruse her would have to challenge him directly. He released her, running his tongue over where he had bitten. He felt her shiver at the contact. Taking her hand, he led to his throne, where she stood by his side. *you are now mine, Kagome*. He said to her.

She looked at him, her expression calm as his was cold. *until you mark fades, yes Sesshomaru, I am yours.* she replied back before looking away. She stayed by his side for the rest of the ceremonies and for the meal afterword. She did not mind too much, but there was always someone staring at her questioningly, wondering what her strengths and weaknesses are. It had gotten very old very fast. She managed to slip away as they reentered the great room. Sesshomaru had glanced her way, but made no move to keep her beside him. She made her way through the empty halls, heading for her room.

"You will be his lover?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

She sighed. "That is not you concern." Kagome turned to face her longtime friend. For once, he seemed normal, not angry or ready to drag her off anywhere.

"I can't even be concerned for my friend?" he asked, halting a few feet from her.

"Don't worry for me. There is something between Sesshomaru and I, thought I have no idea what it might be." She smiled at him. "Go home, Inuyasha. Quit hurting the three of us. Take Kikyo home, love her, have little fuzzy eared children I can be an aunt to"

He sighed and looked away. "I want you to know that part of me will always love you, I can do nothing about that. But I will do as you wish." He took a step closer. "If you ever need me, us, you know where we will be."

"Thank you, my friend." She said, hoping that this was at long last over.

"Running again, Tsuki?" Sesshomaru said from where he had been listing.

"And what would I be running from, lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, spine straight and eyes instantly flaring in annoyance. "Goodbye, Inuyasha. I will visit the village as soon as I am free to. Give Kikyo my love." Kagome paused by the elder brother "the shiny new toy has blades as well, there is no reason to run." She walked calmly past him, leaving them alone in the hall.

"That was the most intelligent thing this one has ever seen you do, little brother." Sesshomaru looked back to him.

"Yeah, well you just did the dumbest. Kagome can be vicious when she's pissed." He replied, shivering in remembered sit created craters.

"This one is aware." Sesshomaru grinned maliciously before following after her.

Inuyasha shook his head. It was so hard for him to believe the two of them were together, or even remotely close. He turned away and returned to Kikyo, preparing himself for a life without Kagome by his side.

Sesshomaru caught up to her easily, pulling her into his arms, one hand caressing the naked skin of her back, the other on her hip. "Are you prepared to use those blades, my Tsuki?"

Kagome smirked, surprising him by sliding her hands around his waist. "Would it do me a bit of good if I did?" She asked brazenly.

"No." he said against her lips. They kissed the way they had fought, intensely, with tongue and teeth. She clung to him, her hands gliding up his back wanting him closer as her knees got weaker. He pulled back, growling, loving the dazed look in her power lit eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her, carrying her to his chambers, his moon caught at last.

Authors note: this is my favorite chapter and the hardest to write, so far. To use an old phrase, I'm a lover not a fighter, so the action could have been better.

Also, this is the point in most of my stories when I yellow it up with lemony goodness, but that is not allowed on this site. Even though it goes against my nature, I have decide to follow the rules. _Ouch, damn, it even hurt to write that!_ As always, hope you had fun, laters!


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: YAY! Reviews! (Runs around screaming and doing the happy dance while family calls nut house. Again.)

**Reylynn89** Thank you for your awesome review! I have always loved Sesshomaru and I think that comes across when I write of him. I have a great many loves in anime and manga, including Inuyasha, but I have to say Sesshy rules my mental reverse harem. This is also not my favorite pairing. My absolute favorite is when I gave Kagome both brothers, cause honestly, who wouldn't if you could! Of course, that story is on its way and will be posted on when it nears completion.

**Hugabouv **Thank you for reviewing! I'm thrilled to know that you are having fun in my freakdom.

**ThisKatHasAws **Again, I do love Sesshy more, but not by much. I kinda have a bad guy thing and Sesshy, albeit a sexy one, is an ass most of the time while Inuyasha is sweet, in moments could easily be overwhelmed with a touch. Sesshy is in no way sweet. Mostly. Except for when I make him be. :0 (Oh no! I'm a control freak too!) Thanks for your review!

Now, on the matter of lemons, I'm going to try, try being the word here, to follow the rules of the sites that I play on, but I have to give fair warning, limitations are not my strong suite. You really have no idea what will come out of my mouth, or pen, at any given time and neither do I. Anyway, Thanks for your time and as always, have fun!

Disclaimer: Oh, the things that I could do if they were mine, but they're not.

Chapter 10n An Unexpected Arrival

Kagome woke to the feel of clawed fingertips raking against her skin as a warm hand traveled softly up her spine. She turned her head toward him, resting it on her crossed arms as she lay on her stomach. She reached out and touched his face, tracing the dark lines that graced his cheekbones. His hand moved on until he wiped the traces of fresh blood from the bite mark on her neck. It had been three days since her friends had departed, a week since she had joined him in his bed. He made damn sure to reestablish his claim often, his possessiveness growing to new heights.

He rose from the bed, allowing himself a moment to enjoy the view of her, half covered in his white silken sheets. "Stay close to mother and Rin today. The gray lord and that dog will be here. This Sesshomaru trusts them not."

She rolled her eyes and climbed out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her while she watched him dress. She never got tired of watching him. "As you wish, lord Sesshomaru." She said playfully, knowing that he preferred her be less formal when they were alone together. Kagome wanted to laugh at his tone when talking of their visitors today. Lady Kirei na made her aware that the grey lord was wanting to wed her to his oldest son the moment her mark faded. Something about strong warrior spirited grandchildren. She had no idea which dog he was referring to, any inuyoukai that irritated him became dogs or if they pissed him off, mutts.

"Something amuses you, Tsuki?" he asked, now fully clothed.

"Hn," she said, out right smiling as she ran her fingers across his chest before ducking around him. She headed out to his private hot springs, high stone walls keeping away prying eyes. The sheet fell away, floating delicately to the ground as she sunk into its welcoming heat. Her pleasure of the feudal era hot springs had never faded, still just as wonderful as the first time she had ever slipped her tired body into one. She surfaced from wetting her hair to find him blatantly staring at her. "Didn't you need to be somewhere?"

"Hn." He made no move to leave the doorway, eyes hot as the spring she was in, studying the way the water beaded, then traveled down her flesh. "This one has found Rin a companion to sleep in her room at night."

Kagome blinked. "Have my duties changed, then?"

A grin full of wickedness spread across that perfect mouth. "Only at night." Then he was gone, leaving her flushed, whether from him or the water, she would never tell.

Kagome met up with Rin and Lady Kirei na a little while later in the smaller family dining room. She was about to speak when the sound of armored feet filled the hallways. Both women put Rin protectively between them before stepping into the chaos.

"Kyouishi, what has happened?" Kirei na asked of the head guard of the family's wing of the palace.

"My lady, there was a breach at the front gate. Someone lured out the guard at the southern post with the sound of an infant crying, then trapped him under a stone statue. He said he saw a blurry figure and then it was gone over the wall."

"Statue, huh?" Kagome perked up, a smile playing on her lips. Sending out a wisp of power seeking throughout the fortress, she soon sensed what, or rather who, she had suspected. "Call your solders back, Kyouishi, this is not a threat. I will deal with it myself, I promise you." She motioned for Rin to stay with her Obaasan and went in search of the mischief maker. She headed toward what had become her personal garden, surprised to feel another presence there, one that should not be.

Sesshomaru's cousin stood there, sword drawn. "Lady Kagome," he bowed slightly. "I heard that there was an intruder and worried for your safety."

"Thank you for thinking of me, but I am perfectly capable of protecting myself." Keeping a wary eye on him, she called out to her little intruder. "Shippo, come here, now." A slight breeze brought a fury of leaves to her feet, revealing a redheaded kitsune a little taller than Rin, his head bowed to hide his grin. It did him no good because she could sense his glee like a bright orange cloud around him. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked, interrupted by the white sheet of paper floating down to the boy's hand. She sighed and shook her head a little.

He looked up sheepishly. "Coming to visit you?" he asked hopefully. When that failed to soften her, he tried again. "It's in a kitsunes nature to see if we can get away with stuff. I could not help myself." His big eyes sparkled impishly and melted her heart as surely as Rins smile always had. Not that she would let him know it just yet.

"As it is in an inu's nature to hunt and kill it." Kagesenshi sneered.

Before he could draw his next breath, she was before him, dagger pressed to his throat. A thin line of blood welled up around her blade. "You will do well not to threaten my son." Her voice was calm, but death lingered in her blazing eyes. His death.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said, suddenly there, hand fisted in the back of Shippos dark blue clothing so he could not disappear on them. "You will leave, cousin. You are unwelcome in this part of this one's home. Do not be found here again." Kagome pulled away, cleaning her blade and sheathing it. She came to Sesshomaru's side, a glance telling the kitsune to stop his struggles.

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru." Kagesenshi bowed low before backing away and leaping over the ivy covered stone that enclosed her garden.

"That's how he came in too, "Shippo said, hanging limply in the western lords grasp. "I don't think he was looking for me at all."

"And exactly why are you here and why did you not inform me you were coming in your last message I got two days ago?" Kagome crossed her arms, waiting. They wrote to each other bi weekly so she should have had some sort of advanced notice. "You were to spend this year at the training grounds to make up the time that you were unable to go."

"I just wanted to surprise you" Shippo said, face still pleading with her, "We have three weeks off to rest. I missed you really badly, Okaasan."

"Uh huh. And this?" She asked, holding up his score card. His number had jumped ten points for this stunt.

The boy shrugged. "I didn't think it would work so well. I'm sorry?" He said questioningly, hoping to lessen the punishment that he knew was coming.

Kagome's mouth wanted to twitch, laughter welling in her for her little boy who could not stay out of trouble. When she was positive that she had control of her face, she said, "You will apologize to lord Sesshomaru for disrupting his palace, and to the solder you tricked. I think spending a week of your time as his page boy might do you well. It will help you remember that there are consequences for trickery outside of the training grounds." He was slowly lowered to his feet.

"aww, Okaasan.." the kitsune whimpered, knowing that it could have been a lot worse. Not many people could say that they broke into Sesshomaru's home and come out alive to tell the tale.

"You can start now, by apologizing to lord Sesshomaru, then go find Rin and wait for me. The rest of your punishment can wait until tomorrow." Kagome waited patiently.

Shippo faced the western lord with trepidation, not feeling any better when he glanced at his face. No amount of cuteness would help him here. "My humblest apologies, lord Sesshomaru." He bowed low before peaking up again.

"Hn. You may go." He waved him off. The boy wasted no time darting through the open door, sniffing out his longtime playmate.

Kagome waited until she was positive Shippo was out of earshot before her laughter broke free.

Sesshomaru looked on amazed at the sound. He had never heard from her so unguarded before and wondered why he felt the need to hear it again. "You think it entertaining that a child has breached this one's defenses?" His voice was stern.

Still chuckling, she answered. "He did not really breach your defenses, we let him in. and yes, that my son outwitted a bunch of adults and thought he could get away with it by claiming it was in his nature is humorous on many levels."

He pulled her close, sliding one hand through her dark silky hair. "If this one were to give in to his nature, would you find it humorous as well?"

Her lips curved invitingly and a teasing light entered her eyes. She drew closer to him, her sweet mouth so close he could almost taste her, her hand trailing down his chest, heating his blood. "Surly the great Sesshomaru has control of his base nature." Her hand continued down, barely brushing over him as she pulled away, her soft laughter lingering after she had gone.

His eyes narrowed, feral grin appearing, before it was smoothed away into his normal countenance. His Tsuki was in the mood to play it seemed.

Lady Kirei na was in love. Kagome was charmed with the scene in front of her. The woman was in the process of telling the kitsune how brave and cunning he had been. It appeared as if the boy returned her love with hero like admiration, his little chest puffed out with pride while his cheeks warmed. Apparently the lady had a weakness with small, cute faces with big eyes and wide smiles. Rin did not seem to mind sharing attention, in fact hugged the boy in congratulations of his fete, making the red on his cheeks deepen.

"I can see I should not leave you with these two often. Your ego would be the size of lord Sesshomaru's" she walked up to them, "I don't think the western fortress large enough to contain two of them that big."

Lady Kirei na huffed. "There is not a thing wrong with self-confidence."

"True." Kagome conceded, giving both children huge hugs. She spent the afternoon with them, playing games and grilling Shippo about his life at the kitsune training grounds. Sesshomaru sent for her just as she was sending them off for an early dinner and bed. She had to be at his side tonight while he discussed things with the leader of the grey inu's. Technically, Sesshomaru was the inuyoukai's koutei. To keep from internal chaos, he prefured to try the civil way first, then when that failed, death and dismemberment.

She went to his study where he waited behind a desk full of papers. "you wanted me, lord Sesshomaru?" she asked innocently.

_Yesss, _went through his mind, but he allowed the thought to slide away. They had another matter to deal with at the moment. "Kagome," he motioned her closer. She propped her hip up on the edge of his desk. "Lord Kashikoiotoko, head of the grey inu's is insistent that you meet his eldest son. You will meet him tonight and turn down anything he might offer you."

"Huh," she seemed to think it over, "But what if I like him." She said knowing that she should not. Sometimes she just could not help it.

Eyes bleeding red, he had her pinned to his desk before she could blink, papers flung to the ground. "You take your game to far, onna." He growled against her throat, his body pressed tight into hers.

Kagome leaned her head back even more, submitting to calm him. "I know." She whispered, stroking his back. His breath warmed her as he licked over her mark, trembling as his body pressed against hers. "You know that I would have no other, Sesshomaru."

His head raised, gorgeous eyes golden once more. He kissed her deeply, his tongue tangling with hers. His hands came between them, tracing the edge of her gown, fingers aching to slip inside the fine material.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" came the most annoying voice that ever came into being. Jaken was rapidly approaching them.

Kagome did not know whether to laugh or launch something at the imp. Sesshomaru allowed her to rise, helping her to straighten her clothing. She pressed against him briefly, leaving a feather soft kiss on his lips, "Tonight, Sesshomaru." She pulled away, quietly leaving just before the little green annoyance turned the corner.

"My lord Sesshomaru, your guests have arrived," the little youkai said excitedly. His jaw dropped when he saw the state of the room. "What happened in here, my lord?" He asked, some of the scrolls having rolled all the way across the room and the rest littering the floor.

"Jaken." He said coldly, "Clean this up." Sesshomaru walked passed the sputtering imp, thinking of how not to kill the grey dogs and the promise of her lips.

Kagome dressed with care, knowing the dinner was more about posturing than eating. She wore black silk that shined as it wrapped around her body. The sheer overlay had white flowers embroidered on it, edged in silver, making it stand out against the black material. Her hair was coiled on top of her head with the glimmer of jewels pinned within, a matching white flower tucked behind her left ear. She lined her eyes in black, flaring it out little until they slightly resembled a cats. A slight gloss on her lips and she was ready.

She met Sesshomaru in the hall, stunned to find him in black as well, making his silver hair and golden eyes appear to halo. Without a word, she stepped to his side, laying her hand over his, allowing him to escort her to their destination.

Seated at their table was lord Kashikoiotoko, head of the grey inu's house, his eldest son, introduced as Kyouryoku, along with his youngest son, Chikaradsuyoi, both of whom had seen over two hundred years. Kagesenshi was also present, but somewhat subdued after their earlier encounter, the cut completely healed.

Kagome fought off a sigh. At times like these, she missed running around the country side, collecting jewel shards and slaying monsters. Not once had she ever felt like a decorative, useless bargaining chip. Everyone at that table had their own agenda when it came to her. As Sesshomaru ran his hand down her shoulder and arm, she added him to the number, but at least he wanted her for her and not some battery powered brood mare to show off to the other houses.

About halfway through the longest meal of her life, Kushabana, Rins new night time companion asked for her, claiming the children were calling for her. Worried that they might be ill, she quickly followed the black haired inu until they approached Rins room. Something was off, she could feel it. The children were sleeping a little too deeply, she could tell from the sluggish way their auras were moving. Laying her hands on top of the floral comforter that they slept beneath, she sent energy into their tiny bodies, finding them drugged, but otherwise fine.

Hearing the girl rush toward her back, she turned, making her fall on the foot of the bed where she pinned her. "What did you do to them?" She asked, her hand slightly squeezing the girls throat.

"Nothing." She out.

"True, that would have been me." came a new voice from behind her. She had been so focused on the kids and the girl, she had failed to sense him sneaking up on her. He struck swiftly, hitting the back of her head. She fell forward, praying for her children as the world began to fade from around her.

The mountain shook with fury and the howling of two of the largest inuyoukais, fully transformed, one taking to the sky, seeking what had been lost. The other stood guard over two sleeping forms, poison dripping from her fangs, daring anyone, friend or foe, to approach them.

Authors note: Damn, I'm tired now. Somehow my shortest chapter once again grew. Hope you had fun! Going to take a nap, (Hoping to avoid the dr with the strait jacket) hay, doc, I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. (Giggles) any way laters!


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: thank you any and all readers, welcome once again to the twisted mind of your very own Freakypoet! I, as always, hope you enjoy your trip and have fun!

**Reylynn89**-New chapter just for you! Kinda, anyway. Thanks for your review!

**ThisKatHasClaws-**This is about as fluffy as I get, however, I will endeavor to add a warm and comfy moment before this journey ends. I hate to be malicious, kinda, but you have to wait to find out if they mate! ;) Thanks for your review!

Reminder:

*spoken mentally between characters*

_Personal thoughts_

Authors crazy notions (oh yeah, that's all of it!)

Chapter 11even: Rescue

Kagome woke to throbbing pain and angry voices. She was beginning to think that she had been abducted by children from all the bickering that they were doing. She stretched slightly, testing the bonds they had stupidly given her easy access to. They used rope, tying her hands, feet and calves together. Rope, for one that could cover her body in flame and disintegrate youkai with a glance. She sighed, listening to them argue, the girl wanting to try to kill her, the gray inu declaring that he needed her alive. Fighting the urge to sigh again, she decided it was time to join the conversation and find out what they had given her children.

"Chikaradsuyoi, what the hell is going on here?" she said very calmly, slowly pronouncing each word. They grey lords son jerked his gaze to her, surprised to see her awake. She raised her bound hands and began to heal the knot on the back of her head.

"I have promised you as payment, my lady. You were the only thing that he would except for doing what I wished for him to." His tone was apologetic, but his smile was smug and irritating.

"And the children?" Kagome wanted to know first off. There had better not be any lasting effects harmful to them or the two in front of her would fry. Slowly.

"The brats are fine." Said the black inuyoukai, playing with her long hair as she sneered.

"You are?" Now that she took the time to pay attention to the girl, she was not Kusabana, though the resemblance was remarkable. Rins new companion was a sweet girl with a soft blue aura, the one in front of her was blue as well, but more of an off grey in color.

She laughed callously. "I am Togehana. The brats and my winey bitch of a sister will wake up fine in the morning. Shame really." Her snide voice reminded her of Yura of the hair.

"The one you did this for, will he not harm them, then?" She asked, studying them closely. The girl was really starting to piss her off.

"Like I care." She continued to lovingly stroke that long dark hair. "A human and a kitsune in the home of the inuyoukai's Koutei is disgusting, but I doubt that he has any interest in the vermin, he is obsessed with you." She was so haughty, confident in her ignorant hatred.

"Who would he be?" Kagome began working the bindings down her wrists. Neither inu noticed the action, nor the small flare of power she had used to quietly loosen them. She doubted that they would answer, but then, they had shown a marked lack of intelligence so far. They had strength, all inuyoukai's were powerful beings, but it did no good if you were not smart enough to use it correctly.

Togehana actually started to open her mouth to answer, when her companion hushed her, earning a condemning glare. "You will find out soon enough." He began watching the surrounding forest with great interest, ignoring her.

"Can you at least tell me what I am being sold for?" The male ignored her completely, but the girl could not help herself, so sure was she that they had nothing to fear from one tied up human priestess.

"Why, to rid himself of his brother and father, of course. They deserve it, trying to soil their house with human blood. It's sickening. My father tried to clear the taint from our palace as well. Sesshomaru tortured him for days for daring to get near that pathetic girl. It is a weakness for him to care for it so."

The clearing filled with purple flames as bands of light subdued the two youkai, burning where it came in contact with their skin. "YOU." Kagome said, standing as the rope dissolved in her anger, "you would dare to call him weak." With a flick of her hand, she brought them to their knees. "Allow me to show you how truly pathetic you really are." She leisurely approached the girl who had so easily spoken of Rins death. She pressed a finger gently into the inu's head, causing her to stiffen in discomfort as an electric charge went through her. Then the true pain began, her skin becoming branded, muscle deep, kanji appearing on her as she screamed. Ignorant marked her forehead, while weak graced one cheek and pathetic the other. On and on it went until every limb was marked with her character treats, none of which were good. Her screams gradually became raspy moans before the one beside her broke.

"You are a priestess." He said horrified, "it is not fitting for you to torcher her so." Fear like he had never before known filled him as smoldering inhuman eyes met his. Even her pupil had gone a dark lavender, blooming like some mystical vengeance seeking flower intent on his blood.

She moved to him, gradually lowering herself before him, her hands resting on her knees. "You are so foolish in your single-mindedness. No one is only one thing." She reached out and pulled his short sword from his waist. "I am also a woman and I am a mother. Those can be two of the most cruel, most deadly things to ever walk this place." She stood once more moving behind the terrified girl. "Do you know why that is, son of Kashikoiotoko?" She cocked her head, those petrifying eyes searing his again. "It is because, she will be so thorough that no one would dare risk to threaten what she cares for ever again." Saying that she gathered Togehana's precious hair to her, shearing it close to her head before allowing the strands to drift down in a black cloud around her. Standing before him once more, she asked, "Do you understand now, inuyoukai?" Pressing her fingers against him, the kanji for traitor gradually scorched its way into his forehead, marking him for what he was. Using her aura, she promptly knocked them out, tired of dealing with them and trying her best to get herself back under control.

A short while later, a large enraged presence neared the clearing where she waited with her kidnappers. Her lover had found her. Full grown trees crashed to the ground, falling under the giant inu as he stepped out of the sky, the ground quaking from the youki rolling off of him. Kagome stood, awestruck at his magnificence, his form towering over the land, the bright moon and navy sky his backdrop, an enchanted painting roaring to glorious life. He spotted her, moving forward as he shrank, his footsteps leaving poison trails in the damp forest floor, forever scaring the land. He met her as a man.

Sesshomaru pulled her to him, his grip crushing and nearly painful. They spoke not a word between them as his lips descended on hers, relearning the taste of her mouth and the feel of her skin through the silky fabric of her gown. His fingers buried themselves in her hair as he nearly shook with the relief coursing through him. The feel of her hands stroking his back slowly brought him back from the uncontrolled rage that had consumed him from the moment he had found her missing. *Kagome* he rested his head against her for a moment.

*Sesshomaru* she leaned back and touched his face, relieved to see the red fading from his eyes. "The children?" she asked.

"They are fine. Mother guards them now." His features settled back into his normal cold visage. He looked behind her, the red rim around his eyes remained. "Those are the ones who would presume to touch what is mine?" They walked to the downed couple together.

As he came closer, he noted the burn marks upon their bodies. Eyeing her, a new respect grew for his onna. "It appears that you lost your temper, my Tsuki."

"Hai," she said simply. Standing by his side, she looked down on them. "She is the black dog's daughter, sister to Kusabana. They spoke of another who wanted me in return for killing his father and brother."

He placed a barrier over them. His solders would retrieve them later, for questioning. "We will soon know who." He smiled sadistically, "though this one thinks you have done such a thorough job on the female, she may answer any questions asked."

"She is fond of running her mouth." Her eyes flaring at the reminder of her words.

A light shone in his, one she had become very familiar with. Her gaze narrowed on him as he took a step toward her. She stepped back. "Sesshomaru?"

"This one thinks your mark begins to fade." He advanced again.

"I doubt that." She muttered, retreating another step, despite the warmth beginning to build within her. "Now is hardly the …Shit." Seeing him take on a feral look, she turned and ran, part in protest and partly because he wanted her to. Cursing the long black silk, she fled as fast as her feet would carry her. The chase did not last long at all, him quickly materializing before her. She yelped and tried to dodge him, only to find herself pressed against a large tree, bark digging into her back. She cared not, wrapping her legs around his waist, his body pushing intimately against her. Their mouths met once more as the world faded away, leaving only heated touches and passionate cries rising like mist into the star filled sky.

Authors note: well that's another chapter down, until next time I will leave you with some of Freaks Borrowed Words of Wisdom,: Everyone needs a floor they can fall through- P!nk, The Great Escape.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: Guess who? (Giggles madly) We're getting close. There are only two more chapters after this one. I don't know about you but I'm more excited than Shippo on sugar!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru nor any of their smexy hotness.

**Reylynn89**: (Freak takes a humble bow as blue roses fall from the sky) thank you so for your kind words, or not words. I find that none of my female characters are ever weak. Maybe it's because I myself could not wait around to be rescued, but would get angry. One of my favorite sayings is, I don't just get even, I get creative! (It helps to picture the Cheshire cat smile while saying it, and maybe a wicked chuckle!)

Chapter 12elve: Fading marks and growing secrets

The children woke fine the following morning, their adoptive mother sitting anxiously on the edge of their bed while the lady of the western lands prowled around the room, still growling softly. They were fed and told to rest for the day, Kagome not leaving their side for a moment. Lady Kirei na stayed until after they had eaten successfully, then left the room with promises to return before their bedtime that night.

A short time later, unearthly screams filled the main halls of the palace, far from the children's innocent ears. They lasted for hours, bringing fear and despair to all those listening. It was on that day that those of the western fortress were reminded who it was who had made their lord Sesshomaru as cold and ruthless as he could be when crossed. The beautiful assassin had returned, blood stained walls of the lower rooms a testament to her fury. The girl perished, buried with her father in tainted ground, traitors to be forgotten by the living. As for Chikaradsuyoi, he survived to be turned over to his father. He vowed that he would get answers from his son, the lady Kirei na never having bothered to ask them any.

Months passed quietly, nights spent in passion and days dedicated to duty. Becoming Sesshomaru's lover had not really changed their relationship much. Except for the times when her eyes would light radiantly for one thing or another, then he would drag her off to the closest empty room. She had learned only to train when he was gone from the palace. While she was learning how to doge youki attacks with lady Kirei na one day, he watched for a moment, then suddenly strolled over to them and lifted her over his shoulder and carried her from the room, the lady and child laughing at her half-hearted protests.

Still, with all the time they spent together, she did not feel that they had grown closer. More lustful, absolutely, but she could not say that she loved him, or he her for that matter. That opinion started to change when she noticed that her mark of servitude, his crescent moon, was fading. He had kept her so distracted lately that the days had blended into one another and she had lost track, no longer watching for the moment she could return to her friends. For the next couple of days, she watched as it lightened more and more. A small sense of dread began take root inside her. It was not that she wanted to be marked as his servant, nor the mark itself that she mourned. It felt as if the first of their ties was beginning to unwind. How much longer until the rest began to fade and be forgotten, as he went on with his life and she returned to hers. Tallying up the days in her head, she figured that she had about a week left, then she would be free to leave if she so chose. If all they had was lust, why did she feel such dismay at losing such a small part of him?

As she began to keep track of the dates of her fading mark, a few more neglected dates began to stand out in her mind. A couple of other things began to shout at her as she tried to deny what her mind was telling her. Dizzy spells when she did not eat first thing in the morning, nausea soon after, tenderness in her body in certain places that she had placed blame on to many nights with her lover. Well she guessed he would still get the blame for it. "Oh shit!" she whispered, one trembling hand coming to her waist. It seemed that if she did leave the western lands, she would not be going alone. Kagome smiled shakily. She was not sure how Sesshomaru would take such news, but she was betting on not well. Although he was a good father to Rin, it came right back down to feelings, or lack thereof. They had passion enough and it burned bright and hot, but that did not mean that they could make a life together. Look at what had happened to Kirei na. Could she calmly stand behind him while he took another that he would come to love, causing pain and rivalry between them and bleeding down to their children? Did she really want another Inuyasha, lost and alone in the world for so long because of the mess his parents had created? No, her children would not have such a fate.

Keeping such thoughts in her mind, she did something she had not previously thought herself capable of. She hid her pregnancy. Her morning sickness, the growing bump that she finely noticed, her baby would be there in a matter of a month or so do to its youkai blood, and most importantly, her changing scent. She told herself that it would only be until she could calmly talk to him about it. She kept putting it off and giving herself reasons why it was not a good time until the day came that the mark faded completely and was no more.

One morning she woke to find the mark gone from her, her service ended, promise met. She and Inuyasha were both free of any debt to Sesshomaru and no longer his to command. At least she wasn't. Inuyasha had actually joined the western lord's house hold and had to come at his command, whereas Kagome belonged to lady Kirei na's house. The lady could direct her, but had given her permission to live as she saw fit, giving her freedom not long after she had been joined to the royal. With all honesty, she could not say how she felt about it, the question of if to leave constantly plaguing her mind. She still worked to hide her condition even though the morning sickness had become progressively worse. She was not sure if it was the child or the craving for barely cooked meat that caused her suffering.

Recovering from one such episode found her propped up against a wall just outside the family wing of the palace. Footsteps caused her to straighten and try to appear as if she had not been trying to lose her light breakfast.

"Lady Kagome." Kagesenshi came around the corner.

"Sir," she nodded slightly, wondering why he was so close to the wing he had been banned from.

"Are you well?" he asked seemingly worried. He reached out as if to take her arm, but she stepped sided him.

"I am fine. Just a little tired, thank you for your concern." Kagome said politely.

Kyouishi stepped into the corridor, having come up at the same time as the white inu. "My lord Sesshomaru has forbidden you entrance here, Kagesenshi, please return to the main halls." He stood slightly in front of her, his hand resting on his sword hilt.

"Of course. Lady Kagome." He bowed slightly, turning back the way he came.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she passed the guard, headed back toward her old room. She needed to spend some time with Rin, her laughter always made her concerns fade for a time.

It did not seem the day for keeping secrets for Kagome. She was walking in the garden after sending Rin off for her evening meal when a wave of nausea rolled through her. Sweat broke out on her forehead, making her nearly dive behind some bushes planted close to the palace wall. The noise drew one of the two people she most did not want to see at that moment.

To say that lady Kirei na was mad would be a vast understatement. Livid came to Kagome's mind when she spied the red rims that so rarely graced her silver eyes. "You would hide my blood from me?" she asked frigidly.

"Kirei na." Kagome whispered, still recovering from her lost lunch. She rose and pressed her back against the cool stone wall.

"Are you going to deny that you carry my blood within you right now?" Her words came out in a hiss.

"No." Kagome said as she began to catch her breath, dizziness fading away.

"Then why, daughter of my house, do neither I nor my son have knowledge of the pup you carry?" She calmed slightly, hoping that she would be forth coming. She did not want to harm one she liked so well.

Kagome stood, her eyes pleading as she worked her way out of the bushes. "My friend, please understand. Your son does not love me, I am not his, nor likely to be his chosen mate. Would you have me let my child suffer as Sesshomaru chose another to bare his heir and future children as we watched from the side, bitter? Or would you have Inuyasha's tale repeated, a half blood left to be hated and ridiculed here in this world of inuyoukais and out there with humans as well. With the mixed genetics that I now have, it's entirely possible that this child could be full youkai, or half, or even mostly human. To be in that constant struggle to prove they have the right to live. Would you have your own story repeated, lady Kirei na?

She looked at her, silver eyes clear and thoughtful. "I think that you underestimate him, but I can understand the fear that clouds your mind right now." She began to walk beside Kagome. "What will you do?"

"My servitude is over. I think that maybe I need to visit my friends for a few weeks and think about what I want to say to him when I return. Honestly, I do not know how he has kept from noticing this belly." She molded her hand around the slight, but noticeable bulge.

"There have been three assassination attempts this week and three mating proposals. He's been a little occupied." The western lady told her as they made their way through Kagome's personal garden.

"Yet another reason to put off dropping this on him." Kagome never saw the lady's calculating gaze as they went to find Rin for their evening playtime together.

Well before dawn the very next day, Kagome rose to leave. She ran her hand through his hair, memorizing the silky feel of it as fell through her fingers. She took with her the sight of him lying in his bed, perfection even in his most vulnerable moments. Her heart began to ache before she even made it to the door and continued long after she had passed through the gates.

Sesshomaru was aware of her touch and her leaving the room, but was unconcerned. She often left at odd hours to check on Rin or to spend time in her garden when she could not sleep. He allowed himself to drift, weary from the constant strain of running the western lands. _She would make a wonderful mother, _he thought to himself as sleep claimed him once more. By the time he had risen and dealt with the morning problems that awaited him, she had been gone six hours. Her fading scent was the only warning that she had gone.

Authors note: Do I need to start dodging projectiles? Anyway, I leave you today with more of Freaks stolen, I mean borrowed words: All I really want is something beautiful to say-Seether words are weapons.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors notes: HI! Did you miss me? Lol anywho, welcome to the next to the last chapter of In His Service! What is to become of our Kagome and Sesshomaru that we love so? Only the dancing fairies in my head know!

Disclaimer: I own not a thing,

But a hopeful heart,

And lasting dreams.

(Yep, still my favorite!)

**Reylynn89**-rest assured, I would never fuck up a story with a bad ending, I appreciate your restraint and I hope that it is worth the wait! As always, thank you for your review!

**Shermsgirl-** I know, it has been hard, but I promised to keep this one clean, however, in the near future you will see at least three stories from me that bust through the rule barrier. Thank you for your review!

Chapter 13irteen: Weakness Revealed

Sesshomaru paced the length of his study, growling at any who dared to approach him. Jaken grumbled from the corner, "Worthless onna, leaving like that. How dare she upset my lord so" Suddenly he was sailing through the high window, over that palace walls, crashing into a home just inside the main gate.

Lady Kirei na watched calmly from his desk chair, not sparing the imp a thought. "Are you going to reclaim her, son?"

He said nothing, just shooting a read rimmed glare her way. Never had he been so out of control of himself, just barely holding his youki in check.

"Of course, you may not feel the need, after all she was only your lover. There are already lines forming at the gates to replace her in that position. I am sure you could find one appealing to you." One whole wall of ledgers and scrolls fell to the floor as his fist met a nearby wall. "And I'm positive that another will step up for her as well. She had multiple offers and one went so far as to kidnap her to have her." She hid a wince as the desk in front of her crashed, flying across the room.

It took a moment for the truth of her words to penetrate his fury filled mind, then he stilled, paper debris floating around him like cherry blossoms in the fall. "She talked to you before she left?" he asked, cold calm slowly returning.

"Yes, she also told Rin goodbye and that she would see her again soon." Lady Kirei na stood and walked to the door. "Decide what it is you truly want son," she looked back at him, "Remember a mate would never leave your side, while a lover is always replaceable." With that she left him to the mess he had made.

Jaken dragged himself through the halls until he was once more before his lord's study. There he lay, trying to get the energy to stand and apologize for whatever he had done to make him angry this time. Sesshomaru came out not noticing his humble servant until he had already stepped on him. Hearing his grunt, the western lord looked down upon him. "Jaken. Clean up this mess." He said before quickly leaving.

"Yes, my lord." He replied before fainting.

Kagome made her way slowly across the land, headed for the village she had begun to call home over the years of searching for the jewel shards. She found herself humming as she gently ran her hands over her softly protruding stomach. It had almost been six hours into her week long journey and already she missed him. The way it felt when he stood at her side, so arrogant and cold, the heat in his touch and the way he would kiss her like he was branding her his.

_Damn it! _She would return to him, she knew with certainty. Kagome laughed inwardly, maybe she had not come so far from the naive girl from the future as she had thought. Once again she was willing to be with an Inu any way she could have him, just to stay by his side. She loved him, unconditionally. However, her children would not suffer, she would find a way to have both, if she had to purify half of his kingdom to make it so. Even with the discovery of her feelings, she still headed toward her friends, intending to keep the promise she had made to return when her year was up. It would only be a short visit and maybe give her time to find the right words to tell Sesshomaru of his impending fatherhood.

Distracted by her thoughts, it took her a few moments to realize the clearing she had chosen to rest in was now sounded by youkai. There were a few familiar faces among them, but she was not really surprised of who stepped out to face her. Ignoring him for a minute, she took stock of those around her. Six inus, white, black and grey, two red kitsune, and three bears, all brown. Kagesenshi stood before her now, his hazel eyes filled with premature victory. She had begun to suspect that he was up to something, no one just pops up that randomly.

"Can I help you?" she asked. _Probably not, they don't have physiatrists in this time._

"I have come for you, lady Kagome. I was planning to take you from the palace today when my solders attack it, but you made it so much easier leaving how you did." He bowed slightly, his long white hair sliding over his shoulder.

"For what purpose do you attack the western fortress and why do you need me?" she asked, smirking faintly. She let her pack fall to the ground, standing loosely. She could hardly wait to hit him in his smug little mouth.

"Sesshomaru has gone soft, letting that human creature stay with him as his daughter, then claiming the half-blood. I intend to replace him as koutei of the western lands." He stepped closer to her. "As for you, the new koutei will need the strongest possible mate." He smiled charmingly.

Kagome could not believe his audacity, the nerve of him thinking he could even be a quarter of the ruler that Sesshomaru was. "And this?" she asked, gesturing to her still fresh lovers mark, her eyes taking on a familiar glow.

"Do not fear, it will soon fade and I will replace it with a more permanent one. I know you do not really want it there." He came with in arms reach of her.

"And what makes you think that?" she slowly released her aura, building up energy. The slimy mutt was really beginning to piss her off. There was no way in seven hells he was touching her.

"Everyone knew it. You were his servant, he defeated you in battle, there was no way you could refuse him, just as there is no way you can refuse me." He said confidently.

Kagomes eyes flamed, but her voice was crisply cold, a gift from being near her lover so often. "You are a fool." With every word her aura burned brighter. "I can heal both human and youkai, regenerate limbs and fight off the hands of death, yet you think I could not remove a mark from my own skin?" She pulled her clothing back from her, showing Sesshomarus claim plainly, "It is there and shall remain there because I chose for it to. Because I chose him and will always choose him. You could never hold a candle to him in any respect." She paused, catching her breath.

"Kind of you to say so, little Tsuki." Sesshomaru said as he gracefully dropped to the ground near her. He wanted to be pissed that she had left, but she was so gorgeous in her anger and her words that it had soothed away his. He also discovered her secret not long after she had released her aura, fully releasing her scent as well. He was to be a father. "You will explain to this one why you are hiding his sons from him." He spoke, coming to stand behind her. He bent down and kissed his mark, making her shiver.

"Sons?" his cousin asked, neither of them paying him any mind.

"I needed some time to think. I was not keeping them from you" she told him crossing her arms over her chest. If he said they were having sons, she believed him. There was not much that could get past the inuyoukai's senses.

He ran his fingers up her neck, tipping her chin back so that her violet eyes met his golden ones. "And what were your thoughts?"

"I was coming back." She huffed, irritated. It just wasn't right to be addicted to looking at someone. "I was just keeping my promise to visit my friends then I was going to return to you."

Grinning cockily, satisfied with her answers, he turned to face the next problem. "Now then, what is this about?" Though he knew, he loved the way she expressed things.

"It seems as if the moron over there has decided to attack your home and take your title from you." Looking around, she continued, "If his solders are like these fools, I imagine your mother is having a grand time right now, playing with them. On top of that, the idiotic mutt thinks he can use me like some showcase brood mare. I certainly hope all this stupidity is not catching." She sighed, leaning back into his arms. "Can I go now, I'm sure you can clean this up all on your lonesome and I have somewhere to be."

"I doubt that." Kagesenshi snarled. He had actually hoped not to face the western lord head on, but was unwilling to give up all he had to gain. "I am sorry, my lady, but it seems that I must rid you of more than that mark before I make you mine." He leapt back, pulling his sword free, "Get her and do not be gentle about it."

Kagome stood stiffly. Looking back at her lover, she said evenly, "he needs to die now, please."

"Do not leave." He kissed her briefly, "I have plans for you later, Tsuki mine." He nipped her mark, making her body warm and flushed.

"Fighting turns you on now, does it?" she asked sarcastically, watching as he strolled toward their enemy.

"Only with you, Koi." He said just before swords clashed violently together.

Kagome froze, shocked at the endearment, then she softened. "Idiot." She mumbled under her breath as her attackers approached. "Look, I'm not in the mood right now to play. Try and touch me and your purified." Her eyes turned into a solid scorching violet, the pupils even going dark lavender, purple flames billowing out from around her. Two of the bears grabbed for her, only to disintegrate as they got near, engulfed in her fierce aura. "I am not fucking with you." She warned again.

"Language, Tsuki." Sesshomaru corrected her as he blocked another attack from his cousin. The dog was trying his best to take his head.

"Bite me." She replied, eyes narrowing on him. She was unconcerned, knowing he was far more powerful and skilled than his opponent.

"Later," he promised, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Bitch!" one of the dogs yelled, only to quiver in fear as she turned in his direction.

"Enough of this." She said mostly to herself. She drew her power around them, pulling them down, "Kneel before your koutei." Kagome held them there with little effort as she watched her love tease his pray. For such a serious being, he did love his games. She allowed him to continue for a while, knowing he still had some frustration to work out. He was being particularly vicious with the while inu, slowly bleeding from a dozen or so gashes throughout his body. He started with the places that would make it more difficult to retaliate, the bends in his arms and knees, meaning every time he moved, blood poured from them. Then, of course his wrists to weaken his hold. The slits on his face were just pure antagonism for venturing to take what belonged to Sesshomaru. Finely she began to get bored. "I am getting tired, lord Sesshomaru, think you can speed this up a bit?" her words were defiantly annoyed.

With one simple move, he beheaded his cousin, letting his body fall to the ground as he turned to her. Sesshomaru looked around at the youkai still bound to the ground, kneeling before him. "Will they stay that way after we are gone?" He asked, cleaning and sheathing his sword.

"Probably for another hour or so." She said, picking up her pack and beginning to walk toward the east.

He grinned, abruptly pulling her to him as he launched himself into the sky. She was going home with him until he said otherwise. He decided that the misunderstanding was a little bit his fault because he had never told her to stay after her time as his servant was done. He would be rectifying all of his mistakes very shortly.

Kagome said nothing, not fighting him. She had known that he would not let her walk away so easily when they obviously had a few things that they needed to discuss between them.

Out of now where a bear came flying past them in full beast form. Looking down they could see that the great silver inu was in fact having a blast tossing youkai as though they were dog toys. Deciding to let her have fun, Sesshomaru went straight to his chambers. She would have left Rin in safe hands.

Once inside, he pressed her up against the wall, his nose buried in her throat, growling softly. "You left me." He said, stunning her for the second time that day, by his not referring to himself by name.

"I was not leaving you," she said, allowing him to pin her. "I just need time to think of things to come, where we would stand in your life." One hand trailing down to where her children lay. "I do not want to play second and watch our babies suffer hurt and rejection, Sesshomaru." Kagome met his eyes, hers lightly glowing with the intensity of her words.

"You think that I would allow such a thing to happen?" he replied, red tinting his own.

"I am only the one you sleep with. There is no true bond between us, lord Sesshomaru, beyond the passion we share. Would you still fight for us when you grow bored of my presence?" she asked harshly, actual tears threating to fill her, eyes glassy as she fought them off.

He stepped back, hands gripped into fists until blood ran from them in red drops to the floor. He fought to keep his youki under control, wanting to lash out at her painful words. He wanted to demand how she could think such a thing from him, but he had never told her any different, had he. To speak of his feelings to another was weakness, something he had never had in all his four hundred years, something he had not believed himself capable of. Looking at her there, standing before him proud as any warrior, tears shinning in her eyes, he realized that he could be. For her and her alone, he would allow himself to be weak. "Kagome." His bloody hands pulled her close, "Tsuki, I love you. I would never turn you away or our children. They will be the heirs to the west, no matter what their blood decides to be." With that, he bit down into his mark, ignoring her gasp.

Kagome's hands dug into the skin of his back, adding more blood to the air. She burned where he latched onto her, scaring her with his mating mark. She did not mind the pain, grateful even to have this moment with him. To be his forever and have him be hers was more than she had ever thought possible. From the first time he had kissed her, he had worked his way into her heart, a painful a process as his poison was working through her right now, but it was worth every second of it.

His tongue swiped over her newly scared flash before he raised his head again. He was not sure what to expect from her because he had claimed her without asking, not giving her the chance to run again. She touched his face, tenderly wiping a trace of her blood from his mouth. "I love you too." Kagome told him before raising up to claim his mouth.

They began to get lost in each other when a small movement at her waist stalled them. She actually giggled at the sensation of their child moving within her. It felt indescribable. Sesshomaru seemed awed as well. Stripping her of her cloths, he got on his knees and pressed his face against her belly. It only took a second for the kick to be repeated filling him with a sense of wonder. Looking up at her smiling face, he could not help but be overwhelmed at her beauty and all the good she had brought to him. When he took her from his brother was the best decision of his life. Determined to show her how special she was to him, he rose, carrying her to their bed. Never again would she have cause to doubt him or her place in his life. It was by his side and in his heart.

Authors note: I don't know bout you, but I got shivers right now. You go little fairies! One more left for this story. I feel I must leave you with more freaks borrowed words of wisdom: Forever trust in who you are and nothing else matters-Metallica-Nothing else matters.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note:

So now we must say goodbye,

With closing pages,

And a restless sigh,

Sleepy fairies smile,

Closing their eyes,

Resting only for a while.

Followers, favorites, reviewers,

Fanfiction friends,

I humbly thank you,

Until we meet again.

Chapter 14urteen: A new beginning.

Cries filled the western fortress. For the first time in four hundred years, new heirs were born to the inuyoukai's royal family. The western lord himself looked over his children, thrilled at being a father. The birth itself had been terrifying, for him. The new lady of the west held up fine, her pain helping keep her laughter away at her mate's expression during her labor. There had been a little surprise at the end that neither of them had expected.

Sesshomaru traced the crescent moon in dark purple that graced his oldest son's forehead. The boy was full blooded and an exact replica of his father, right down to the stoic expression and poison tipped claws. His twin brother was opposite of him, with black hair and bright blue eyes with golden flecks throughout them. He shared his father's markings and claws as well, but his face held a hopeful light that reminded one of a young Kagome.

Their surprise had come in the form of a tiny angelic looking girl who hid her aura until she came screaming into the world right after her blue eyed brother, barely giving her obaasan time to catch her. She was a half-blood like her uncle, also having tiny white puppy ears perched cutely on top of her head that was covered is silvery white hair. She had her father's flawless complexion and her obaasans crescent mark, but her eyes were her most stunning feature. Shining brightly, they were the color of her mothers in full battle glory, violet with dark lavender pupils that studied the world as if it belonged solely to her.

"You did well, Kagome." Inuyasha said, squeezing her hand while his other held onto a now pregnant Kikyo. He ignored the glare from across the room, the brothers having gone back to their grudging acceptance of each other, neither wanting to upset their mates with constant bickering. Or it could be that Kagome threatened to tie them together with a spirit bond until they learned to get along, but either way, there was now peace between them.

"They are fine babies' sister." Kikyo agreed, rubbing her own baby bump, terrified and excited all at the same time. She was due within the month. They were staying at the palace until the birth so that Kagome could be there in case any problems arose. Having an inuyoukai child for a human was not always easy.

Kagome smiled, resting comfortably, her body already working to heal the damage from giving birth. Though she would probably not hop right up like a youkai, she would be completely healed within a couple of days. That was something she was most grateful for. Her mate seemed pleased as well, not taking his eyes off his children since they were cleaned and presented to him, him and his mother sharing identical grins. Her love had become more open, but only with in the family halls of his home, never showing a moment's weakness to the outside world.

"Little Jikoku seems to like her." Shippo said, proud of being a big brother.

"I agree, Sango tried to hold on to her four month old as he reached toward the newborns crib. It seemed he took more from his father than his face, identical to the monk except for his chocolate colored eyes.

"The boy has a good eye, I am sure he will make me most proud in the years to come." Miroku said, a familiar look on his face.

Visions of a future Miroku miniature chasing his daughter around made Sesshomaru growl. Kagome laughed, groaning a little muscles still sore from giving birth. She had the feeling that her daughter would hold her own against any advance even a future lecherous Jikoku, but it would certainly be funny to watch as their children grew together, family at last. "So what should we name them?" She asked, her mate finely returning to her side.

"The eldest will be Kyoukansei and his brother will be Chuujitsu." Sesshomaru told her, clearly pleased with his sons.

"And our daughter?" she asked, amused at him. He was already wrapped around her little finger, giving no though to her being only a half blood. He had held her the longest, claiming the need to keep her tiny form warmed.

"Okaasan, she looks like a cherry blossom!" Rin squealed quietly. She adored her new siblings and could not wait to hold them, especially the beautiful little girl. She had visions of flower chains and dresses dancing through her head.

"Perfect Rin." Kagome smiled, "Sakura it is." They all quietly admired their new additions.

Jaken crept over to Sakura's cradle, peaking at the girl. He had already seen his lord's sons and approved of them, being as perfect as Sesshomaru. "It is a shame about her ears though." He thought he said quietly, unaware that he was about to be pounced on by both brothers who heard him plainly. It was the child who stopped them, mid movement. One tiny clawed hand reached out and touched the imps arm where it rested on the wood of her bed, a purple light shined, blinding those in the room. When it faded, the imp lay upon his knees before her. "Lady Sakura please forgive your servant." He begged in a familiar obsessive tone, his arm burnt with purification.

The room filled with laughter, Jaken completely oblivious to their humor. "It seems you have lost your faithful masochistic servant, Sesshomaru" Kagome grinned at her mate.

"Hn." He said leaning close, "this one will have to find a new stress reliever." His gaze totally suggestive.

"Sorry, fella, you are banned for at least a month." She giggled at his crestfallen expression on his face. She looked around the room at her family chosen and born, looking forward to the future of love, no matter what time might bring for them. She held Sesshomaru close, placing a soft kiss on his lips, grateful that he had brought her home.

**Names and titles **(Just in case anyone was wondering)

**Koutei-emperor**

**Kirei Na Ansatsusha-beautiful assassin **

**Kyouishi-strong willed**

**Kagesenshi-Shadow fighter **

**Kusabana-flower**

**Togehana-thorn flower**

**Kashikoiotoko-wise man**

**Kyouryoku-powerful**

**Chikaradsuyoi-strong**

**Jikoku-time**

**Kyoukansei-strong perfection**

**Chuujitsu- loyal**

**Sakura- cherry blossom**

If I forgot any, opps, sorry.

Authors closing remarks: well I hope that you all had a blast! My next fic will be The Clockmakers Daughter and it will be rated M. It is based off the reverse harem, Alice in the country of hearts or Heart no Kuni no Alice. There may also be an Inuyasha short worked in as well called All He Needs and is my apology to poor Inuyasha who I abuse so well by either taking Kagome from him or giving her and him to Sesshomaru (yes, that one is well on its way, though it is not yet titled and yes I would go there.) In the short he is gets to keep both Kagome and Kikyo. Anyway, I have had loads of fun with this fic and hope you did too! Laters!


End file.
